Win me
by raviza
Summary: What they think about is just wining. Both have unshaken confidence. But then for a little amusement, Aomine suggests another form of contest to Akashi… Win my heart, if you can! AoAka.
1. Missing winner

**Win me**

Chapter one:

**Missing winner**

…

"Heh, pathetic! You've already lost, Akashi."

"You had lost too, Aomine. To be precised… you had lost first."

Aomine was looming over the red hair boy with a dominating glitter in his eyes while he was holding a ball under his right arm. Akashi, who had crossed his arms on his chest, was using the trick of backing up his shoulders to don't have to bring up his face to just look at the taller boy who was trying to use their difference in heights as his advantage. And both stared at each other with their wild smirk on their lips when their glares could've killed the other one in the long term without a doubt.

…

…

It was the end of their first year at high school, when their middle school had invited the geniuses who were well-known as the generation of miracles for graduating ceremony. They wanted to persuade the youngsters by celebrating of miracle's juniors who had succeed in becoming champion in following their seniors, so the school would be all lively as before in the next years.

And by their appearances, there was so many who were interested in taking a close look on the miracles that their names were could be heard around their school now and then even after a year. And of course so many girls were there for an already famous model. Even though Kise was being ignored completely by all of them after that, but it didn't prevent him from enjoying his time there.

Even though Kuroko didn't get that much of attention from the attendances; but then after getting into the first place of high school's Winter Cup, it was hard to be left out from the group. And Momoi was there as Aomine's escort as well… and of course for spending some time with Kuroko.

And then, after going all the way there it would be a waste to don't go and check on the gym after so long departure. And obviously by stepping into the gym, Aomine had grabbed a ball and started playing right away. And then all of them made their former Ace an example, while Momoi was blissful seeing them enjoying themselves like that.

But in the end it didn't went that well… because Aomine just remembered that he hasn't ever picked a one on one against Akashi. And Akashi had said that there wouldn't be any different even if he had… because he would've lost! And then… there they were. All the other five staring at them with feared and anxious glares while those two just continued what they had started.

"It's not about the stupid arrange! Your defeat was beyond humiliating… Tch, and I will win the next time, bastard!"

Aomine made a face while saying that to annoy Akashi more on purpose, because he knew how he didn't appealed improper language. In front of him, Akashi with his golden untouchable composure stared back at him.

"Rethink on your way of choosing words, Aomine. Your defeat wasn't glorious either. And do you think I would lose the next time?"

Aomine twisted a little to show he didn't appreciate the other one's creepy politeness, when he was already a qualified demon by all means.

"Ok, ok. Sorry… tch. But you know what? Yeah, I think you became soft and weak. So don't come crying to me, when you lost for a second time."

And in the same time, when Akashi's head was going down more and more slowly… everyone thought on the same wavelength… 'Aomine-kun/ Dai-chan/ Aomine-cchi/ Aomine/ Mine-chin… you're so dead!'

And actually everyone thought on an untraceable wavelength 'Did Akashi went crying to him, the other time he had lost?!' as well.

And then all of them could swear that they heard Akashi was sneering before bringing up his head again and…

"Let's play one on one, Daiki."

…

…

Everyone expect those two had left already. They had got the permission to stay there as much as they wanted. But then they both were frustrated. The digit difference didn't reach two after more than three hours game. Both of them while being covered in sweats, breathing hard, staring through dazed eyes but murderous glares, were playing stubbornly nonstop for the past hours.

"O-k! Lo- like we - beat ea- other at bas-all!"

Akashi didn't react by hearing that half and incomplete sentence, because his ears were buzzing nonsense for some time now. So he turned back to start again, while he had the ball in his hands. Then Aomine started repeating himself while he couldn't even talk normally.

"H-hey! I'm say-ing this w-way it doesn't look t-that… hah, we can beat e-each other at b-basketball!"

Akashi looked at him for a second, while found it kind of funny coming from the boy who his motto was 'The only one who can beat me, is me'. Then he answered while his breathe was hitching now and then.

"That s-sentence doesn't contain any real -hah- meaning… if… we play nonstop, there will a winner finally… e-even if it's up to pure luck… then by c-considering possi-hah-bility… one of us is going to win after a period of t-time. And I won't give that to y-you."

Aomine looked at him unbelievably. He had a great stamina himself in the past, in some level that he was sure he could've beat Akashi in that matter without any problem… but it was back there, when they were in middle school… and not that he had ever claimed that. But anyhow, after skipping practice for so long, it was as if all that skipping were showing their effects finally while circling around his head in physical form of little birds, basketball's balls, some Tetsus and other confusing things from his dizziness… and of course while all of them were sneering at him… even the damn balls!

He just wanted to sit and don't stand again for an unlimited time. But then he didn't want to let Akashi goes around and barges that he had ran away from the fight that he had started it himself. But on the other hand, he preferred to die compared to losing a game on purpose to just get rid of the bother which was forcing on him. And he was sure if he continued, then he would continue until he ends up fainting.

But then when he saw a glimpse of tiny shining hope in front of him, he found his inauguration eventually. Akashi's right leg muscle twitched from all the acid lactic building up in his body… a little tiny twitch on that built but slim leg was enough to make Aomine remember two things.

One… that person was human after all, a high school boy just like him. And it didn't matter how tough he would act, he already had experienced defeat. Even though that had made him more mature, but then he was vulnerable in some way compared to his prior undefeated self. And the second one was… that he always admired that slender statue which was made to be worshiped.

Aomine was aware of his actions, so he surpassed himself from putting up a grin right after that thought popped out into his head. Then he let go of his body suddenly and let it to bump on the floor before sitting on the ground right there. Now Akashi was the one staring at him unbelievably. Aomine while leaning back, getting supported by his straitened arms began whining.

"Or m-maybe one of us d-dies before that!"

Akashi, being his rational self, didn't lose the chance to get some rest as well. So he let go of the ball which began tapping up and down next to him while he started sitting on the ground in a careful motion to don't injure his tired body. Then he looked at Aomine, who didn't stop staring at him the whole time, and asked in a compose confidence gesture.

"Wh-at are you s-suggesting, Aomine? You're the one who claimed that you can beat me in one on one… It's not l-like you to back up like this."

Calling him by his last name was a good sign at that point, right? Aomine brought up his hand to declare that he need to let his lungs getting rest for some seconds too. So after a long pause, which seemed to be approved by the other boy as well, the blue hair began talking.

"Yeah, I know. But after one of us is dead, there no way to claim who was the winner!"

Then Akashi, who also has caught up his breath, said in a robotic tone.

"Of course the one who is left alive can claim as the winner."

Aomine even couldn't believe that he had said that in serious tone. How much of winning maniac he was, really?!

"Let's just forget about the dying part, ok?! And let's consider this a draw. So… it's natural to shift the match to another competition, right? How is that, Akashi? Are you up to it?"

It wasn't like Akashi hadn't notice Aomine's pervy glare at him just a minute ago. After all, observing was his specialty… and of course he was good at everything. But then… he was also very smart for his own good.

"If you're suggesting something impropriate Aomine… then I have to refuse."

Aomine, who knew how much this boy was better than him in brain territory, reminded himself to really watch out for himself before ruining everything. So he started waving his hand in the air while laughing a little at first before assuring the other boy… strangely with more suspicions words.

"Oh, no! Nothing of that kind. Actually I'm about to offer a competition… full of innocence and pureness."

Akashi looked at him with his serious and now curious visage to see unseen excitement in the blue hair boy's orbs, before he says his next words.

"Let's see who can make the other one fall in love with him… first."

Akashi investigated his smartass grin with a calm look before asking.

"And how is that a fair game?"

Of course it wasn't a fair game. The only thing that Aomine was growing any interest in it was Akashi's flawless form. And it wasn't like he would've lost anything in the end. If he wins, he has Akashi's body. If he loses, he has Akashi's body. So there was no game for Akashi to play from the start.

"Huh, gross! When did the emperor started doubting his superiority and looking for fairness? Are you scared that badly, Akashi?"

Akashi has always knew controlling this guy was a real disaster. But he never had heard him to talk to him like that before, which he was doing repeatedly that night… as if Akashi was so fragile and easy to being dominated. He pushed his hands on both sides to the ground so he could stand up from his place, while keeping his fierce glare on the other boy upon the court. Even if he had lost once, it didn't mean he had stopped being absolute all of sudden.

"You're nothing to be scared of, Daiki."

Aomine couldn't decide right away, that it was more terrifying or seducing to be said like that. Akashi, who was already stood rigidly, put up a vicious grin. Then he threw him an askew from his higher place while the taller boy was now sitting on the ground, lower than him without a doubt. After that provoking manner, he just turned away towards his bag on the ground. Then he said his last words while his voice was getting farther and farther from the still motionless boy.

"I will show you how naive you were to put up this contest against me."

Aomine gulped hard while staring at the back of the boy who was leaving him in the gym alone. Then he caught up a distance voice which wasn't yelling but audible enough to be heard by him.

"The game is on."

And despite being scary, he already has found two other words to describe his former Captain. Cool and sexy. For sure he would look forward to their next contest.

…

…

**Hi dear readers~ I really like this paring! Pretty amusing to me XD My favorites in KnB!**

**So if you are there… interested readers ;) then I will definitely continue writing this.**


	2. Win by the rules

Chapter two:

**Win by the rules**

…

Akashi had called Aomine about seven in the morning and asked - actually ordered - him to meet up with him at Teiko's gym before the lunch time… but he didn't pick up any special hour.

All Aomine did was to go back to sleep right after hanging up. He slept about more than four hours before letting go of the bliss of lazing around the whole day in the vacations. He was still too scared of Akashi to ditch him up, so he finally had to show up as he has been told. So he was at their court about twelve. But when he looked around, he didn't see Akashi outside.

He was yawing while checking the door to see that it was locked. But then a voice came from his back a second later.

"We should set up the rules."

It was Akashi who appeared right after him and now was opening the gym's door with the key in his hands. While going inside behind Akashi, the taller boy said.

"Rules?! Hey, hey… don't tell me that you really are scared! It's not even funny."

But then Akashi, not showing any effect of being offended at all by those taunts, answered logically.

"Don't be delusional. It's a contest… like any other competition, we should set up the rules first of all... so we can decide on the winner at the end."

After a long pause Aomine who looked sharp suddenly by that cold answer said.

"Ok… if you put it like that."

Akashi nodded to show that he has appreciated his understanding. The most feared boy in their former team was sitting on the floor by then like a harmless kid, while pointing to the spot next to him so the other boy sat there as well. And Aomine just did that.

"The time zone of competition will be until the new semester."

"But that's too short!"

Akashi looked at him with query because of that instant reaction.

"We can put up quarters for game. First is the next ten days… and if there will be no winner until then; we have the next quarter in the summer vacation. But let's decide on that at end of the first quarter, right?"

Aomine scratched his nape before making a face and replying.

"Good."

The taller boy's answer was more like 'I can settle down with this'; but Akashi just nodded by his acceptance. Then Aomine turned his way agilely again while shouting emoted.

"What about our mutual time? I mean if we don't spend any time together… how is that going to work? We should clear that as well!"

Akashi smiled on how the other boy seemed interested all of sudden.

"Ok. We should arrange our squeal in some way that we can spend one hour everyday together."

Aomine brought up three fingers in front of Akashi's face, before saying demandingly.

"Three hours."

Red hair shook his head slightly.

"Two hours and that's it."

Aomine looked away while pouting.

"Tch, Ok."

Then a trail of discussion began between them.

"The other thing is how to decide on the winner title."

"You're right. My acts are pretty obvious, but you're a poker face! And I really don't think even if you lose, you choose my love over winning!"

"It's about both of us. You can deny your defeat as well. That's why we need a third party as a judge."

"Hah? You want to involve other people?"

"It's the only way. And we should choose a judge who knows both of us."

"In that case, I think Tetsu is qualified. He knows both of us, and he is the best at observation."

"Kuroko is your friend."

"He respects you."

"…"

"Ok, let's choose two judges."

"Can I ask you something? Do you really have a brain, Aomine? How it's going to work with two judges? What if they disagree? We should pick three judges. This way it will be a square contest for sure. Kuroko is already a qualified choice. Momoi is good at observing as well… and a girl above that all. And Kise is a gossip boy, so he is qualified too."

And then they just stopped. Aomine felt a little offended for being treated that way and the final word was by Akashi in all terms, without even asking about his last opinion. So he felt that he should come up with a good come back right away.

"But… all of them are my friends. Doesn't this worry you, Akashi? Maybe we should choose Midorima or Murasakibara instead?"

Akashi looked at him solid enough to make his body jolt from the cold shoulder to his joke.

"Don't fool around. We should discuses other rules as well."

Aomine stared at him confusingly.

"Other rules?!"

"The red lines."

The way Akashi said that made a shiver goes down on Aomine's spine.

"O-ok?"

Akashi saw how Aomine looked drought out of his confidence by hearing his answer, not that he minded that. It was a game of power after all.

"First one… no direct assistance from anyone. Consulting is like using coaches, so it's alright."

"Ok."

Aomine sighed of relive. It didn't seem that bad after all.

"No one except the judges can know about the contest. Spelling it out to the outsiders means losing."

"Ok."

"If one steps back from the contest, then the winner is the remained one."

"O-ok."

It could be a problem. Akashi was the most persistence person he knew. And more importantly, Akashi was smart enough to found some way to make Aomine quit. But then before he could've considered how much of trouble it might bring up to him, the next rule was on the table.

"After the contest is over, there will be no rights for the loser to claim anything… just because yo- he is in love."

"H-hey, that's harsh!"

Aomine was still struggling with the former rule, so he just could show his disagreement through a tattering shout. And he also thought 'This bastard was about to say **_you_**?'. Aomine was sure that the other boy had done that on purpose to make him nervous even more, but there was nothing to be done. It was going to be a contest full of mind games. All he could do was to win before being forced to kneel down in front of that cruel enemy.

"It's a contest... But in the end we can put that up to the winner's decision."

But then Akashi was saying as if 'We can put it up to **_my decision_**'! Little by little it was getting under Aomine's skin. But he should've known better than that before putting up this challenge with that scary person.

"O-ok."

Then Akashi put up an amused smile before saying the most important rule.

"No sexual harassment."

"Hey! It-"

Aomine jumped forward this time. When he was just one step behind saying 'It's all about **_that_**!' vulgarly, and without considering how Akashi might react to such a thing… but then the red hair, who leaned back as swiftly as the other moving forward and put some space between them, interrupted him by heavenly chance.

"I said… harassment. If both sides agree on that, then it's not harassment, right?"

While Akashi was saying that, he started standing up from his sitting place in a slow motion, while his own fingertips were touching a trail on his right leg up to his knee to get still there and support him in standing… which was seriously a cheat… and more achy when he had that victorious confidence smile on his gorgeous lips. Aomine, who was unable to look away the whole time, but anyhow frank enough to express his irritation directly protested.

"Hey, isn't seducing also considered as harassment?"

Akashi, who made himself already comfortable in his new place, leaned back on the wall calmly to show his confidence on the game that he had started playing it with the sole intention of winning to his cornered rival.

"Did you ever hear that anyone being arrested for that? Just because their attitudes looked seducing to the other party? And without that… how is this game even going to work? It's as if you're saying 'Let's play basketball without shooting'. And also, no one is asking you to become a boring predictable guy… all I'm saying is that the enthusiasm should be mutual for any kind of physical interaction."

This genius had thought about all the escaping plans that the Ace could've grasp over them to fight back versus those impediment rules. Aomine was already in a dangerous pinch. But then there was no way to argue with that now. He exchanged a glare with his former Captain, before admitting defeat in the first round. 'Even Death Note's rules were more fair compared to this, damn it!' was what he wanted to shout. But then he could step a little back now and win the real prize at the end of the game, right?

"Tch, this is too much… but ok."

Akashi was standing next to the wall when he gave a satisfying smile in return before saying.

"And as the last one… cheating means losing."

But this time when Aomine heard that, there was no more of that 'I'm going to beat you up for eternity, bastard!' pose and inversely he showed an exited grin to all his surprise.

"Of course~."

Now Akashi was a little confused about the way that Aomine was acting, but composed enough to don't show it on the surface. Then he said the ultimate call to settle the competition.

"Now we should call those three to arrange the rest."

Aomine brought up his phone from his pocket while standing up and going to the opposite direction of Akashi while saying.

"I call Tetsu."

…

…

Akashi was sitting on his chair while looking over the freaked out group in front of him. Then he said to the tan boy who was standing next to him.

"Why those two are here as well? Didn't you called Kuroko and tell him to just bring Momoi and Kise, Aomine?"

He looked away from the group to stare at Aomine, who started yelling defensively.

"I did! But he didn't answer, then I called Satsuki… but she didn't answer either… so I called Kise instead."

Akashi stared at Kise this time.

"Ah, when you said to bring Kuroko-cchi and Momo-cchi… I though you need all of us-ssu! I'm truly sorry!"

But when he was looking fearfully at Akashi, it was Aomine who scolded him.

"Can you even think?! And why you two didn't answer?"

Kuroko while not showing being affected by all those shouting around him, said in his usual monotone voice.

"Sorry. We were out shopping and didn't hear our phones. When Kise-kun said to come here, we just came right away."

But then Aomine didn't stop yelling.

"Where the hell were you shopping that you didn't hear your phones?!"

But then again, Kuroko said inertly.

"Nowhere special. Some stores."

Momoi was smiling so happily while walking on the clouds and not even listening to them… so it was really hard to believe that. Akashi found all that argument pointless, so he just ended it.

"It's not a problem. We can settle with five judges as well."

"What do you need judge for, Akashi?"

Midorima with a huge Buddha statue in his hand asked him.

"We put up a contest here. It's about who can make the other one to fall in love with him first."

He said that with such a straight face that even surprised Aomine who already knew. Momoi finally sharpening her ears by hearing the 'love' word. Then in the next moment, Kuroko and Momoi was glaring daggers - in their own ways - at Aomine silently… as if he affected Akashi's pureness with his contagious perversion. But then the voice of the last person who anyone would've thought he might be able to understand such a matter, took their attention.

"Aka-chin is the winner."

Aomine after getting startled for a moment by not expecting that retorted before everyone else.

"Hey! You want to pick a fight, bastard? We haven't even started the contest yet!"

The purple hair boy continued eating his snacks while saying in his usual non-caring tone.

"That doesn't matter. Aka-chin is going to win."

Aomine was already pissed off by that huge brat's attitudes, even before pointing out the giant with his finger while yelling towards Akashi.

"How is he going to judge?!"

On the other side, Akashi was calm and maybe a little disappointed to see Aomine couldn't accept that people were seeing him as the victor already.

"Ok. But we can't work with four judges unfortunately… so someone else should step back as well."

'Why is he talking like all of us are volunteer… and stepping back means losing a great deal?!' was what they all thought at that point. But despite thinking that, they all were so curious to even think of stepping back after hearing about such a competition. When the tyrant Captain of Rakuzan was confronting the aggressive Ace of Touou… in the battle of love! Then Kuroko stepped forward to save the group before another competition got started just to choose the judges!

"One can be the grand judge, when the other three will be like… the jury."

Akashi and Aomine looked at each other, before Akashi nodded slightly.

"Ok, so Tetsu is the grand judge. About the rules-"

And then… after discussing all the rules, the competition has started under the observant watch of miracles.

…

…

**Thank you dear readers~! So happy that we all found these two adorable XD There was so much LOVE is the reviews :D**

**I guess it's a great start! So let's continue this until their love blooms ;) YEAH!**

**And by the way, this chapter's update was so early because I was completely free today… you probably have to wait more for the nexty ;)**


	3. Win against idolism with absolute charm

Chapter three:

**Win against idolism with absolute charm**

…

Akashi was sitting in front of fireplace while reading an English book. He faced to the closest window with an almost worried visage which actually was rare for him. The storm rampage was audible in the whole building. It was raining the entire day and didn't even stop for a minute.

He was waiting there. They had managed to arrange almost everything at their meeting with miracles. Like how to apply rules, or the time of their next meetings, or how to judge at the end of every day of that ebullient competition. It was Akashi's call for the first day to state their date. Then for the first round of their challenge, Akashi had invited Aomine to his house, so they could spend some time together as their deal.

The tan boy was late like who he was. When Aomine finally showed up, it was about fifteen minutes after the original time that they had agreed on. Not that Akashi was bothered by that even slightly; and actually he had expected such a manner by the other boy from the start. So he was able to read his book according to his plan whiteout a fail.

It was a first for Aomine to step into Akashi's mansion. To be blunt, he didn't understand a thing about art in the first place; so he was just aimlessly looking around the place, while he wasn't able to put any guess on the price of such a luxury which filled every corner of that huge place. When he got there, some butler guided the waited guest into the place that the son had ordered. So on all the way that amazed boy was looking around the house openmouthed, before reaching to his destination which took them awhile.

When they reached to that living room, the middle-aged butler knocked two times on the door before opening it with extreme formality demeanor. Then he announced his master about his guest's arrival. Aomine heard Akashi's voice before that butler inviting him inside. He nodded and then stepped into the room to see Akashi who was standing there in a classic style outfit. It made Aomine to chuckle lightly before greeting him.

"Hey, rich boy."

Akashi was standing in the middle of the room to face his guest in an unexpected state. Aomine was wearing his usual clothes. But then he was cap a pie wet like a soaked rat. So after getting slightly shocked by seeing Aomine like that, the red head boy rushed towards him immediately.

"You're dripping wet! Weren't you carrying an umbrella?"

Aomine brought his right hand up to dry his forehead with the back of his hand and his wet sleeve.

"Uh, I forgot."

Akashi, not buying such a lie, looked at him while his neck was slanting to the side. He knew well where that was going to.

"It didn't stop raining at all. Then… how could you forget?"

Not waiting for a real answer, he turned back to face the butler who was still standing next to the door.

"Bring me a towel."

He reached to Aomine and grabbed his wrist.

"Come here. Sit next to the fire."

Aomine followed him without any resistance to sit on the sofa that was the closest one to the fireplace. Not long after that the butler was back with a towel in his hands. Then without a word and just with his hand's motion, Akashi dismissed him to leave them alone there. Then while smiling warmly, as if he was really an affectionate person – It's up to you to believe that... or not! –, he sat on his knees in front of Aomine on the floor to put the towel on the taller boy's head in an enamoring manner while performing a kind smile.

"Don't be a brat. You might catch a cold for real."

Aomine, enjoying the first point, grinned while the other boy was drying his hairs.

"Like I ever catch a cold."

Akashi stopped momentary to stare at him mockingly, actually not able to hold back from teasing the other boy a little at that point.

"It's a proverb that idiots don't catch colds... not a fact. So don't count on that."

"Hey, That's rude!"

Aomine said that loudly to look away like a real brat. After that he was pouting while the other boy was smiling some inches away from his face. But then Akashi was doing his job with absolute care, even his smile was daring the other one to spoil himself more and more.

Aomine put his right hand on his knee tapping repeatedly before wetting his lips to decide on the last second. Then without losing the superiority of surprise, his hand came up to land on Akashi's side on his waist and became stabile there for a moment. Akashi's whole body tensed up a bit at first before a second later he pushed his finger into that skull which was a suitable hostage at his range. Aomine, who found that murderous power on his temples unbearable in a second, brought up both of his hands to grab Akashi's wrists to start pleading.

"I dry it myself! Ow… just stop!"

Akashi, not letting go hastily, glared at him hard to see the other boy in pain. So he finally decreased the force feeling satisfied. But he sat there to look at him for a short hiatus, before he eventually let go of the towel and the other boy's head. Then not forgetting to put his sadistic smile up he started to stand up.

But while doing so something under Aomine's shirt stole his gaze which wasn't that much of friendly at that moment. He reached it in a swift move to reveal it between them, while holding that in the air with a confused look. But then not a second later it was snatched back from his grasp into Aomine's hand. It was as if Aomine had got into the Zone just to overpower Akashi in the term of speed. An anxious smile on his face, not completely a guilty one… he was more like an ungrateful thief who was trapped by his own stupid mistakes.

Akashi stepped back while not leaving his taunting gaze on the other boy.

"I know it doesn't count as a cheat… but why did you bring such a thing here with you?"

Aomine brought up his left hand to slide the towel from his head down. Then he put his eyes on the thing in front of him and didn't even bother to look up while started flipping a page. Surprisingly that thing had a safe trip under his shirt and wasn't harmed by the rain.

"I don't want to give you false hope. It's better if you fall for who I really am."

"It's not like I don't know these things about you. And what if this 'who you are' is not worthy of falling in love?"

After retorting crushingly, Akashi snickered… maybe a little. That made Aomine to stop looking at his magazine and brought up his head to look mockingly at the other boy who was standing some steps farther now.

"But I can say the same about you, Akashi. Where is your genius plan to make me fall for you? Do you really intend to play like this? Too desperately weak!"

Aomine waved the towel in the air to remind him of how he had treated him a moment earlier. Akashi, who was sitting on another chair by then, put his left arm on the side of his chair before leaning his chin on it.

"It's not new for me to analyze my rival at the beginning of the game. You should know me at least that much. But what you said made me kind of curious. What were you waiting for? You didn't fantasize about me strip dancing for you, did you?"

Another smirk covered Akashi's face, but this time Aomine brought up his right hand to his hair touching them thoughtlessly while doing the same.

"Hum~, but that could be quiet interesting. You might be able to win me over that way for real~."

Akashi looked at him questionably for a second, and maybe considering that seriously.

"You think you know me, Aomine? Are you trying to provoke me to be hasty in wining this… like you thought I would be? So don't you think that I know you better, considering that I have a real brain which is not for decoration? If we supposed to be our old selves, then I should tell you to go and laze around like you always do… and be sure that the only thing that I might fall for is the melody of your snores."

Aomine looked at him a little threatened by that mocking tone, as if he had turned the table by his accusations. But then he burst into laughing a moment later.

"Haha! I didn't expect you to have a sense of humor, Akashi. But you're not that strict… are you?"

Akashi gave him a confidence pose.

"What are you really thinking of me? I'm a teenager just like you. And making jokes is not that hard anyway."

Aomine while still giggling a little asked.

"Ha?! Do you make jokes through some sort of methodology and coding?"

"Is there something wrong with that?"

"Not really… it's even funnier that way!"

Aomine was trying to control his tattering to avoid unleashing an angry Akashi at their first date. Then Akashi point out the thing next to Aomine on the sofa while saying.

"But anyhow, I should ask you something. Are you even taking this seriously? You understand that it doesn't seem a bit normal to bring that strange thing on a real date."

Aomine grabbed his adorable magazine while feeling a bit offended. He brought it up to present a full show of that lovely cover to the other boy.

"How is this strange? It's just a normal magazine! Every teenage boy is familiar with this kind of thing. Don't tell me that you never saw one before!"

"Don't be ridiculous. Of course I did. But I don't get what's so interesting about them. And the real issue is why did you bring it here? Did you intend to read that in front of me?"

Aomine halted for a moment before saying in a doubting tone.

"Are you uncomfortable about this?"

Akashi looked at him before sighing disappointingly.

"Let's put it this way. If you marry one day… hypostatically… will you read that in front of your wife as well?"

Aomine while slanting his head and simulating that scenario in his head said.

"Hum, is that a problem? I'm reading this in front of Satsuki whole the time."

Akashi asked in his typical calm and serious tone.

"Are you going to marry her?"

Aomine made a face of disapproval to even have to hear such an idea.

"No way! Are you getting stupid? Her cooking is able to extinct the entire human race!"

"If you want a good cook, then you should marry a chef. But that can be beneficent in some way. I mean she's pretty into Kuroko, so you won't end up with a broken heart... which you have to suffer from it at the end of this game."

"You're just too much!"

Akashi, not regretting what he just said, gave Aomine another cocky glare before asking another time.

"Anyway, I'm still not convinced about why you brought that here. Do you mind to explain properly?"

Aomine was about to be fed up by his persistence, said in an almost annoyed tone.

"Because it's amusing, damn it!"

But then Akashi was still staring at him, while he didn't seem even a little bit convinced. Aomine scratched his still wet head, before continuing more patiently and maybe a little sneaky this time.

"If you're not into this, it's probably because you didn't see one that appeals your taste. But believe me; this one… is the real thing!"

"…"

Akashi looked at him chillingly from his place. He wasn't that far from the other boy to be unable of seeing the woman with her big breasts on the cover that Aomine was talking about her so exaggeratedly. But in return of his silent, the other boy persisted even more.

"Come on… just take a close look~."

Akashi sighed again. It was about to become a habit of him by spending his time with Aomine more and more. He stood finally to head towards the other boy, not completely interested though. But then when Akashi was just about two steps away, Aomine let go of his beloved magazine suddenly and grabbed his wrist swiftly to throw him on the sofa that he was sitting on it himself, in less than a second. Actually it surprised Akashi in the term of speed and unpredictability.

Now Akashi was laying down on his back and Aomine was on top of him while grabbing his wrists on the both sides of his body on the sofa with full force to prevent any kind of resistance from the red hair boy. Both were staring hard right into each other's eyes. A boyish smirk was present on Aomine's lips, from feeling some sort of superiority in their current positions. Akashi didn't seem annoyed and maybe he was even a little amused with a special glitter in his abnormal orbs.

"Don't you want to warn me that I'm getting ahead of myself… and breaking the rule of 'No sexual harassment'?"

Akashi, not showing any trace of being threatened, put up a shallow grin to face up as if he had complete control on the situation, not losing his composed figure even for a moment.

"I don't feel like I'm being harassed."

Aomine answered him with the same reaction.

"Huh, you really are too much~."

The bluenette looked down on his prey below him. His eyes went down from the eyes, down to his lips, then lower to that velvety pale skin on his neck, going all the way on his shoulder blade, reaching the end of his shoulder then going down again to reach his chest on their travel.

His eyes came up again to entangle with red hair boy's eyes for a second time. Akashi's visage was still unshaken. Seeing that confidence look on the smaller boy brought up an amused grin on Aomine's lips. Then he brought down his head, but not enough so his lips could touch the skin under them, just that much so his breath could tickle that sensitive skin to make the temperature go up and up by every second. Aomine's lips passed all the way on the same path that his eyes had traveled in an extremely teasingly demeanor.

And after the end of it he looked up again to see Akashi still had his victorious glory features… but a faint hint of crimson color could be seen on his cheeks. Aomine smiled amusingly again while feeling his heart started racing as well; it was a rare sight to be exact. Then in a lightning motion he brought up both of Akashi's hands up to his head. He pushed them down with full force on the sofa, first with both of hands, and then just with his left one to make use of his free right hand for the next move.

He revealed another challenging grin after that. Seeing Akashi on the edge of losing control was so much for their first day together. Aomine brought down his head another time, no touching again, just the tease of his breath on the other boy's skin. But this time he didn't move it and kept towering upon him, while his lips were less than an inch away from the other boy. Their gazes fixed on each other.

His right hand's fingertips were moving all the way, making Akashi to shudder from their soft brush on his hot skin now and then. Aomine did this to reach his chest, where Akashi's heart was beating so fast. His hand came down to make a contact with the skin beneath it, despite the fabric covering it from his direct touch. Then his lips came down at the same time to sit on Akashi's lips. Akashi was glaring at the boy on top of him with fierce gazes until that moment, but then he closed his eyes anxiously while he also stopped breathing momentary with a hitch of his breath. Aomine's hot breath played with his red hot lips which were burning with desire, while all he got was just a soft brush.

Then the hand on his chest stopped moving completely, and the other's lips probing his stopped as well without deepening the kiss. Not a moment later the contact between them broke fully. He opened his eyes again with query in his eyes. He saw a disappointed smile on Aomine's face, who wasn't looking at his face anymore but down on his lower parts. Then a last touch on his chest came along with the final insult.

"Heh… flat."

And then… bang. He could've done that from the start, but then it was for the best to save it for later. He pushed the other boy from on top of him aside, whom fell on the floor while the only voice that came out from him was a painful whine.

"Ugh!"

A moment later Akashi, who was freed by then, stood sharp while his cheeks still were burning red.

With letting go of the smaller boy, the taller one brought down both of his hands about his guts, where he just got kicked by that violent attacker who was standing next to him with a furious face as if he was ready to kill for real.

Aomine was shutting his eyes fierce fully, so he wasn't able to see the other boy murderous glare at him. In that moment it was probably the only regret that Akashi had to suffer from. The righteous leader of miracles reached to the sofa another time, where that insulting magazine of their former Ace was laying down.

Some moments later, while Aomine was still agonizing from that unbearable pain on his lower body and curling like a snake there; Mei-chan was burning within heinous flames of rage in Akashi mansion's fireplace. And then Akashi left there heading towards his room while he ordered a waiter on his way to kick Aomine out about two hours later.

And then… no more gravure magazine stepped into Akashi's mansion after that incident!

…

…

**Hi, my friends XD Here is the new chapter! Hooray… or something like that.**

**I like how they can annoy each other to their limit… So let's hope they can make some real progress in the future ;D Tell me how you like it ;P**


	4. Vengeful winner, gleeful loser

Chapter four:

**Vengeful winner, gleeful loser**

…

It was about 6:30 on the next morning when that chased out bluenettete showed up at Akashi's mansion again. A butler had awakened Akashi who was sleeping up to 7 AM on his holidays and telling him about his guest's arrival. He wasn't completely sure if it was a right thing to do, but then the boy had insisted that it was urgent. Akashi got up to go to the gate himself and then saw Aomine there.

"Why should I face you first thing in the morning?"

He folded his arms across his chest and leaned back on the half opened door while asking that. Aomine could see on that somnolence visage that he wasn't pleased for being disturbed at that hour… and without a doubt there was more reason for his unpleasant feelings graphic on his features. Aomine scratched his head in an incogitant manner as if he was pointing out obvious.

"We are supposed to be at the meeting less than three hours from now… but there's the thing... we didn't spend our mutual time together as the plan! So you can say that I'm here to spend that time with you?"

Akashi looked at him silently for a moment before showing a little of his annoyance on his face and saying harshly.

"I should give you some credit for being stupidity brave to dare and come here after what happened last night... with that intention!"

Aomine made a face by remembering the pain on his lower body and how much it has actually lasted to completely faded away. But then he was there for a reason and a simple threat wasn't enough to make him retreat… not after he had gone through the trouble of waking up at that hour! Because sure he was a stubborn guy; but more than that... he was a rightful lazy ass! He stepped forward to stand in front of Akashi, maybe keeping just one step between them.

"Yes? And I should tell you that you're unnecessary violent..."

He bent down a little to say his insult more effectively.

"And also you're doing an unbelievably half-ass job… playing with this level of resolution!"

Akashi's eyes widened while looking at him with a near unleashed fury.

"What did you say?"

Aomine, not losing his composure, deepened his taunting grin.

"I know it was kind of my fault from the beginning for being impolite towards you. But then you left me there about two hours… and in the end you didn't even bother to throw me out yourself… but you vest the job on a beautiful girl in maid outfit with big boo- OW!"

What had stopped him from doing that again was another physical warning. Akashi had stomped on his foot forcefully. A second later Aomine was grabbing his left leg up to his knee and balancing his weight on his right while whining and wiggling around.

"You really are too violent, bastard! I was just saying that you already know it's against the rules if you cut our time, right? And don't expect me to forget mentioning it in our meeting at nine… after all, it supposed to be a fair fight. Then it will be your lose on the first day!"

Aomine wasn't sure if Akashi would be positive about any of these. But it was his only chance to make up for what happened. Anyhow, if he wanted to use the cutting time rule against Akashi to merely provoke him to accept his offer, so for sure the other party could've used the assaulting rule against him… which was fair enough! And of course both of them were real events and didn't count as cheating even a little bit, considering their athletics moral. But then that meant... both of them had lost on the first day! So he hoped that Akashi's anger had subsided by now and he was willing to give Aomine another chance… then both of them could think that the former day incident didn't happen at all… hopefully!

Actually Aomine didn't have a single clue on how to make up for what happened that night, so he went to ask for Kise's advice… considering him a professional at dating among his friends!

_"Oi, Kise. What do you do when you want to apologize to a girl indirectly?"_

_"A way of apologizing indirectly? That should be buying gifts and asking out-ssu! Did you mess up at t-"_

But then after getting what he wanted, Aomine had hanged up already... ignoring the poor blond like always! He couldn't think of anything as a gift. He knew well from past that Akashi was coming from a high class environment; but then after seeing where he lived with his own eyes, it didn't seem as any present could be acceptable by such a young master. So taking him out was the better option after all. But then maybe it wasn't that good either... considering how furious Akashi was by his demeanor... even until the next morning. Akashi fixed his glare on Aomine, while remembering that unforgivable insult towards him from his former teammate, who didn't seemed mature enough in his eyes to play that game anymore. An artificial smirk speared on his face before saying in a bogus calm tone.

"After being so rude to me, you sure have a dying-wish to talk to me like that. What are you up to, Daiki?"

Aomine unconsciously tried to pull back while feeling that intense hazardous aura circuiting around the red head boy, and despite being so stupidity brave that he always was. He took one step back thinking that maybe it wasn't the wisest idea to go there at that time after all. But before he could do that, a hand grabbed his collar and pulled him down a little, preserving him from doing so and kept him face to face with Akashi... close enough to make him think about kissing the other boy, even in that situation. All Aomine could do was to curse Kise on the back of his mind repeatedly while trying to put up an unshaken front.

"Hey, hey! There's no need to be this angry, you know?"

"Really? But then why I don't feel any respect from you even now?"

"What?! Of course I respect you! Why are you even saying that?"

Akashi pulled him down a little more to say his next words which weren't bunk threats.

"I don't care who you are. If you dare to disrespect me, then I'm going to make you regret it for the rest of your life, Daiki."

It didn't sound like a joke at all! Aomine gulped hard before showing a nervous smile which didn't last that much, because his usual bold character and his confidence tone turned the table in the next second. He started talking as if he was in a place to order the other boy around.

"Huh, are you trying to scare me off, Akashi? But unfortunately I'm not one of those little fries who are shaking their tails for you all the time... But if you really want to hear that... as you wish. I made a mistake, so I'm sorry. Now... can I ask you out?"

Aomine said all of that and especially his last sentence too bluntly that made Akashi to flinch slightly by surprise. The smaller boy looked at him silently before an amused smile appeared on his lips and then letting go of Aomine. Then he stepped out and closed the door behind him while the other boy was still looking at him confusingly; not sure if it was an ok or he was getting ready for a fist fight! But for sure he was up to something and that made Aomine to shiver this time... even though that could be just from the coldness of the morning weather! Akashi still smiling looked up at him as if he was a completely different person from the former menacing boy.

"Oh, so you came all the way here just to invite me for breakfast? Then what are you waiting for? Let's go."

Aomine took one step after him to ask in a tattering voice.

"A-are you sure you're ok with this?"

Akashi, who was walking some steps ahead of him, looked back saving that creepy cheery aura around him.

"Why not? But I chose the place in return of forgiving you. But just for this once I will be so generous. You better remember that."

Aomine couldn't feel that much of confidence in his plan's success just yet, because of that unforeseen change in Akashi's mood. But he just followed Akashi to step next to him without knowing where they were going to. Now he also had another thing too be worried about... he might end up expending all his money in an expensive place which was appealing Akashi's taste. But there was not such a place which served expensive breakfast to that extent that could make him broke, right? At least he hoped so! But anyhow, he didn't expect to end up at a cafe nearby of their former school. That cafe was a constant place those days, where they all used to go there time to time... a cheap and decent place for scholars. For Akashi it wasn't as frequently as the rest of them, but for sure that place was nostalgic for him as well.

…

…

When they were on the bus, Akashi was doing something on his phone. Aomine didn't pay that much attention to him and used his time to doze off a little; after all he had to woke up so early on his holiday. They had chatted a little on their way but then it wasn't the longest conversation that they could make.

When they were there, as another try Aomine started a chit-chat about something casual.

"By the way… will you meet up with the guys from Rakuzan in your vacation as well?"

Akashi put down his glass of hot drink to answer him teasingly.

"Oh, feeling possessive already?"

Aomine frowned by hearing that.

"Ha? Dream on! I'm just asking because I know how much you value your time, but then you spend so much of it with us... w-with me."

"Is there any reason that I shouldn't?"

He put up a grin.

"Or you mean it the other way?"

Aomine narrowed his eyes, showing how his guard was up all the time. Of course he preferred having Akashi the entire holidays for himself, now that he had the chance; and also there was an annoying guy who called him 'Sei-chan' all the time. And unfortunately he was someone that they knew him already from middle school... one of those crownless bastards! Even though there was no way that Aomine would say any of that! He averted his eyes, looking at the street while he had a good view from his place in front of Akashi who was sitting next to the window.

"I was just asking. There's no need for you to put so much thought into it."

Akashi could see through him, and how he had avoided to say what he really wanted. It felt good to be excelling in the game. But then he wanted more points already along with the revenge for what happened last night. He leaned forward a little, so his delightful hand sat on Aomine's knee across to him, before saying in an assuring tone.

"I spend my time the way I prefer... and with whoever I prefer. Don't disturb yourself by these things."

Hearing that by that tone made Aomine to blush slightly. It was thanks to his dark skin that he could get back his composure so quickly. What Akashi said sounded the same as 'I enjoy spending my time with you' to Aomine's ears. Now that he reconsidered it, that morning Akashi seemed too flirty for his own good!

Aomine smirked boyishly with his overwhelming confidence, now that the other boy was up to seducing him with such a direct invitation.

"I really want to kiss you right now, Akashi."

Akashi looked at his watch momentary, before a seductive smile covering his face. His hand was still dangerously on the other's thigh.

"Then I might kiss you back."

By hearing that, Aomine tumbled on his seat to slide it into the most possible closest distance from the other boy; considering that they were sitting in a corner and there wasn't enough room for two chairs. His left hand came down to sat on Akashi's right one, which didn't separated from his knee all this time. Blue hair boy looked up into his former Captain's orbs eagerly from his new close stance, not wanting to waste another moment. His right hand reached up to the other boy's jaw, touching that soft skin with full curiously for a second before closing the distance between them. Their eyes were locked into each other, while both had their dominant grin on their faces. Aomine's thumb slid seductively on Akashi's lower lip, before getting still on his jaw bone a second later and then his own thin lips landed on those desirable crismon lips in front of him.

At first it was just a soft delicate touch from their still dry lips, before the warmth made Aomine to push his lips fiercely on the other boy's. And then not much longer the impatient taller boy opened his mouth to wet those delicious pair which were already getting swollen by his brute force. In response he got a pleasant hiss from the other boy, that made him to smile in the kiss. He played just there, not finding it appropriate to go down on kissing Akashi's jaw and neck while they were out in the public, and when it was their first actual kiss. But then his fortitude resulted; because as promised Akashi kissed him back too generously, while his lips got opened voluntary to let Aomine's tongue brush over his teeth and then his palate, before tangling forcefully around his tongue and pushing it around his mouth deliberately.

Enjoying the unearthly kiss, both closed their eyes for a moment. But then a brake sound that might be too normal around the street, ring a bell on Akashi's mind. He opened his eyes promptly, cupping the other boy's face with his left hand for a second to ask him to do the same. Then Aomine granted his wish by opening his eyes and looking at him as well. The tan boy thought that this pleasure would've been stayed unknown to him for the rest of his life, if he just hadn't challenged Akashi that night on the court... it would be a great regret for sure!

But then something stole Aomine's gaze on the street. His eyes widened from seeing two of his teammates at Touou. They were glaring through the window of a passing bus with shocked faces at them… and actually at him! Because Akashi's face couldn't be seen from there, even a little bit. As they were able to observe, it was a boy figure for sure. All they could see was their Ace who was kissing a boy, as for that matter could be just a middle scholar from the different in their sizes and more importantly at 8 AM in the day light, when he has never showed up at any morning practice… not even once! Both of them were from the bench, but then recognizing their Ace and thereby spreading the word of him making out with guys, and maybe making up more hot rumors out of it, was an undoubted task for them upon all their prior squeal that day.

The shock made Aomine to broke the kiss unintentionally. Akashi stood up right after hearing the bus getting away, not even sparing a second glance on dumbfounded Aomine or his back while seeing bluenette's face a moment ago made him aware of the success of his plan already.

"We're done here."

"You-"

Actually Akashi had asked Momoi about Touou guys and their squeals for the day. Momoi didn't have any reason to answer him... but then she didn't have any reason to don't answer! Anyway, when the emperor has got a full form from their handy former manager, he noticed that two guys from Touou's basketball club were using that bus at that hour which was passing from that place. It reminded him of Midorima who was always talking about fortune and fate! Maybe it was fate after all, that they could go to that nostalgic place which brought up a false sense of security within Aomine to think that maybe Akashi didn't have any ulterior motive; so he put down his guard eventually in front of a rival such Akashi which was surely a careless move. But then not long after the bus had passed through the station and those glares were gone as soon as their appearance, Aomine just remembered who exactly he was fighting with.

'He played me!'

It was a perfect revenge.

And for sure it was. Choosing that cafe to begin with; and then sitting on that table on the right seat where Aomine was exposed to the outside while no one could see Akashi… and also provoking Aomine to kiss him on the right time... and then the last trick was ability to gamble for the guys on the bus to look at their way in the exact moment… and without a doubt Akashi was the best at picking up high risk missions.

But then Aomine was smiling absentmindedly. There was no doubt that Akashi was a great enemy to fight against… but then he was enjoying it so much even in the start. Maybe he should've challenged him way too earlier than this… maybe when they were bored as hell in the middle school days. But then it was his lose… so for now he was sure that he didn't want to waste even a minute of that game. He eyed that slim form which was getting farther and farther from him while he was still sitting there by himself. Aomine yelled after him, not able to conceal his content smile.

"Hey, sadist maniac… wait for me!"

The red hair boy glanced back at him while a victorious smirk was present on his visage all the while. Akashi was departing from him, for sure heading towards Teiko, their judging ground, where they supposed to meet up with other miracles. Aomine murmured maybe too contently for saying what he was about to say.

'I will repay this, Seijuro… you better be ready for that!'

…

…

**Sorry for the late update. I didn't have that much of free time recently… so let's pretend that it wasn't that late after all ;P**

**And about the story... What harm dose a little teasing cause, right? HAHAHA!**

**Oh~ by the way, the first episode on Rakuzan Vs Shutoku game was fascinatingly great XD I'm waiting for mooooooooore!**

**And there is one more thing... I should confess that I love your reviews ;D  
><strong>


	5. The only one who can win me, is

Chapter five:

**The only one who can win me, is...**

...

"How are you feeling? Any eccentric symptom-nanodayo?"

It was Kise who was trying hard to subside his snickers by hearing such a hilarious comment from his dead-serious friend.

"You really don't get these kind of stuffs, do you Midorima-cchi? Who are you? Their Doctor?!"

The blond boy was whispering while everyone could hear him clearly in their little community, while they were sitting close all side of the table. Their arrange was like this: Aomine and Akashi on one side of the table, and on the right edge and next to Akashi, Murasakibara was sitting while eating his snacks and making some chewing sounds. And on the other side... Kise, Midorima and Momoi were sitting in front of newly couple, while Kuroko was sitting between Momoi and Aomine on the end side which was the closest one to the door.

Kise smiled while turning his head to face two prodigies in front of him. He was beaming with excitement to ask about what had happened between them... and also extremely curious in testing his ability to found out about their inner feelings while considering himself a pro in that territory.

"So... how was your first date-ssu? Any progress on your feelings for each other? Any unforeseen problem?"

Akashi and Aomine looked at him coldly before eying each other considerately. Then they said in composed voices almost at the same time.

"It went well."

"Excellent."

Akashi looked at Aomine questionably for a second time to feel some sort of playful vibe from him. There was no need for details; they had even discussed and then agreed on that at the first meeting. And about the most part of what had happened between them... it was better and less humiliating if it would've be left untold and stayed a secret between themselves! Also it seemed mostly irrational for the bluenette to show any kind of interest in revealing any of those misleading events in the first place.

Akashi has originally planned to use brief comments on their first date. Like 'It was like any other typical day.' or 'It wasn't like we didn't knew each other… so it was predictable.' and etc.

They had met last night as they had arranged. But not waiting even ten minutes to be passed, Aomine succeed to embarrass Akashi in an unexpected situation up to the maximum possible level. Thereby the red head boy had beaten the bluenette mercilessly and then abandoned him for the next two hours as if it was part of his punishment to think about his manners in the leftover of their planned mutual time.

But then Aomine had emoted so much courage to show up again on the next morning and ring the bell of the house that he had been thrown out from there. He was demanding for that neglected time as if Akashi was indebted to him in some way. But then by Aomine being his usual brash uncontrollable self, Akashi had decided to teach him a lesson. So he had gone as far as making a scene and exposing Aomine while kissing him in the public to put up a show for some of his current teammates, while there was no way for those boys to recognize the famous Captain of Rakuzan's basketball team on the other side of that scandalous scene.

After that against what he had expected from the other boy and despite all his predictions, Aomine didn't seem anxious for being the target of rumors in the next semester when he was going back to school after the break. If anything, somehow he looked even more cheery. They were walking all the way to their former school, where they had chosen as their meeting place.

Most of the way they were chatting about one of their old memento at their club from some years ago, about the time that Kuroko had came into the first string. Meanwhile Aomine didn't seem angry even a little bit apparently by what just had happened some minutes earlier, as if it was only on Akashi's mind. All of that behavior kind of confused him in analyzing the other boy... but he was enjoying their little walk and chat to bother himself with concerning matters for awhile.

When they reached there, the rest of the miracles were already present... even the uninvited purple hair giant who was standing in a corner care-freely eating and eating. They were standing by the gym's door, while another rain was about to start and wet the ground... and them along with it. After greeting their former Captain and Ace, they had rushed inside happily for being saved from an unlucky cold on their holidays.

The secret behind their gathering there was Akashi's ability in convincing the school's principle on his proposal. He had asked access to the gym for the whole vacation in exchange of providing a practice plan for the next year's freshmen. It was a suitable place for meeting time to time... not mentioning that it felt nice to be back there.

Two competitors eyed each other one more time before Aomine continued with a smile.

"We met yesterday at the evening as the plan. Then we chatted and spent some time together. Ah, right... it was raining last night... and I was somehow caught up in that. So Akashi brought me a towel... Not himself; but anyway, he even helped me a little in drying my hair. This crazy head had an English book with him. He probably was reading that while waiting for me... which annoyed the hell out of me. I know he's genius... but come on; we're just freshmen! Anyway... after that he kind of told me he doesn't appreciate that I read gravure magazines all the time... So I decided to consider it more seriously. But it's kind of funny. I mean... he seemed somehow jealous of that... I know! Unbelievable, right?"

Akashi thought that it was the worst selective memory that he has ever seen in his entire life. He fixed his glare on the boy next to him who was babbling nonstop... completely out of his character.

"What are you trying to say, Aomine?"

That was more than uneasy to see Aomine like that... not just for Akashi; but for all of them. He was never that much of a talkative human being... not a quiet person, but definitely not a talkative one either. But then if he was going to act like he had been affected so much by those little things; then it was going to stab him right in the back. It was the same as letting his heart get conquered by his rival... and most importantly, when they had trusted the final vote into other's hands.

"I'm just starting~. We had a good time last night... you know? We even got close to kissing. But then it was kind of awkward... The usual complexity of the first kiss and such... Ah, what a pity! Anyhow, I left after that. And then we met again in the morning..."

Everyone were staring confusingly from an out of blue talkative Aomine to besotted Akashi, and then from Akashi back to Aomine. The Rakuzan's Ace put his left hand on the table threateningly, not losing his binding stare on the bluenette for a second.

"Why are you babbling these nonsenses?"

Aomine turned back carelessly another time to look at him cheerily.

"Ha? I'm doing as the deal, right? They need information to judge. And I'm just being honest here~."

It was mostly truth that he was talking honestly, even if it was his point of view. Then he turned back to the rest of group while scratching his head.

"Hah, what was I saying? Yeah... we went out for the breakfast and chatted some more on the way. You know... casual things; unimportant topics. And oh... You can't even guess! We went to that cafe which we used to go there a lot... the one with a bus station in front of it. So we had some more chatting there-"

"Aomi-"

And in a lightning move Aomine's right hand landed swiftly, but with not that amount of force, on Akashi's mouth. That silenced Akashi right away... not for feeling fine for getting treated that way or taking orders, but just from the shock of such a treatment towards his majesty. Both of his hands came up to grab the hand which was pushing on his mouth with slight force. He glared at Aomine with widened eyes while not showing any resistance and just mentioning his hand with his eyes and asking for some logic explanation about his doings.

"Geez, don't interrupt me like every minute! You're always too creepy polite... and just jumping between my words now? As I was saying... we eat breakfast there and talked a little more-"

He spared a challenging glance on Akashi, who knew well what was coming after that and tried to struggle all of sudden under the pressure of stronger boy's hand which was pushing on his mouth with more force now. He tried to push his seat and make some distance between them to just notice there was a leg behind it, keeping it in place. 'When did he...?' was what he shouted in his mind. All of his efforts were unavailing by that unbeatable power. Then bluenette said the rest of what he was planning for from the start in a sing song cocky tone.

"And finally we had our first kiss there~."

Aomine had a smile beyond contentment. His hand slid on the shocked boy's mouth so his fingers could pass on his cheek, then his jaw and then get still on his chin, lifting it up a little. At the same time his left hand upraised to run through Akashi's hair. He slid his fingers between them to follow a string down to his cheek. And then he brushed the back of his fingers on that bright red skin under his attendance.

Akashi's body was all tensed up from the whole process, but he was too frizzed to even think of moving out of the way. He was well aware of this that his cheeks were burning red; although it could be caused by the anger boiling through him. But at any rate, being somehow embarrassed for ending up in that situation was avoidable. He was trying to avoid looking at the rest of his friends for awhile now, so instead them he was looking at the one who made him to experience those unfamiliar emotions. And what confused him the most was that Aomine was able to talk so composedly like an expert playboy about the whole matter.

Aomine didn't seem a little bit interested in retreating his hands. His face was getting dangerously close to the boy who was face to face with him while staring at him unbelievably. The velocity of decreasing the space between them was jingling a warning bell at the back of Akashi's head and telling him that Aomine wasn't that far from planting a kiss on his lips in front of everyone. All of that happened in only some seconds.

An electrify shock went down on Akashi's spine, making him shiver on the spot. Resisting now meant causing a scene, which wasn't that much of an option. But maybe if let it happens, then he had a chance to beat Aomine in his own game.

Everyone else were completely paralyzed from what they were witnessing after just one day. They were too far from reacting as fast as their usual selves. Also that constant chewing sound which was coming all the time from Murasakibara had been stopped for some seconds by then. And suddenly Momoi's shriek made everyone to flinch by aftershock. She threw the only thing that came handy towards her childhood friend while screaming.

"**_What are you doing, Dai-chan?!_**"

Everyone turned back to look at the only girl in the room who apparently had a higher level of defense shield compared to the rest of them. The smack wasn't that hard to harm the boy in anyway. Aomine's left hand let go of Akashi to grab his left ear, while his right stayed close to its former place on Akashi's shoulder.

"Shut up, Satsuki! Why are you screaming like that?"

Aomine looked at the ground to see Midorima's lucky item which had hit to his head some seconds ago. Fortunately for him it was just a Teru teru bozu - Japanese traditional rain doll - while the weather wasn't as lucky as him. Momoi stood up from her place, pushing her hands on the table and screaming for a second time.

"Because you just broke the rules… you idiot _**pervert**_!"

Aomine, who seemed completely forgotten about having a captive, started yelling back.

"Hah?! Why are you making a fuss? It's not like I'm messing with him or something… And also it's not our first kiss. So really... what's your damn problem?"

"Is it truth that you already have kissed, Akashi-cchi?! That's fast!"

Kise was the one shouting this time. Akashi didn't found a chance to even say one word. Because it was Murasakibara's turn to loss it for that matter while saying in growling voice.

"I'll crush you, Mine-chin!"

Aomine turned his way with a twitching vein on his temple.

"Ha? It's none of your damn business! Why the hell are you even here? You're not a judge!"

Midorima readjusted his glasses before saying in an artificial calm tone.

"Aomine, you should know this kind of casuistic act won't abate your blames. It's better if you tell the truth-nanodayo."

And another twitching vein appeared on Aomine's face.

"What's that supposed to mean, bastard? Are you accusing me of lying?"

The next moment, the sound of the phantom sixth man, who somehow every single one of them had forgotten about his presence in the room, startled the Miracles.

"Aomine-kun, I know you're stupid… but confusing fantasy with reality is too much... even for you."

This time Aomine's voice was more hurt than angry.

"You too, Tetsu?!"

In the meanwhile Akashi's body was all tensed up in his place, not moving even an inch. He was gritting his teeth slightly while all of them were busy arguing, letting him to be with that faint red tint on his face to consider his options.

There was no stepping back now. If he told them that Aomine was bluffing... then that meant it was his irrefutable win either way! After all, that attitude wasn't in anyway less insulting than any sexual harassment.

But then he didn't disagree even slightly with the kiss; and actually he had lead Aomine to acting like that for that matter. And the first time also... although it was more a taunt than a kiss… he hadn't put up any remarkable struggle against Aomine or even stopping him verbally; and he had let Aomine to jump on him as a fact. It was a kind of a dead-end for him. He was an absolute victor, but then there wasn't a single cheater cell in his entire body.

And more disturbingly… while setting up the rules, he had given the permission of surprising him to Aomine in their game. And actually the kiss itself was pretty pleasant and for a fact enormously tempting and not disgusting at all. And also there was no point in accepting the whole kissing subject; but then accusing Aomine of harassing him for his actions now. So it could be said that mere kiss wasn't the real issue there. He had to go through confessing in front of everyone that he has already let Aomine to kiss him… or deny everything and cheat for the first time in his whole life!

But it wasn't a simple act at all... choosing between admitting being dominated in just one day; or going against his nature was a real hell. Aomine was way more rogue than he originally thought... and also smarter than he looked to make the game come to this level. But no... it could be said the other way around. It was his own fault for being careless and underestimating Aomine. He has come unprepared there and then end up in that humiliating situation. But he wasn't someone to give up by a prank like that. So now that he had the chance, he should take the matter in his own hands and save some of his offended dignity. He made up his mind while an echo scattered at the back of his mind saying in a menacing hush.

'I won't surrender to anyone!'

Akashi, not looking up while the rest of group was beating around the bush like true kids they were, sighed frustratedly. His hand which were down for an unknown amount of time by then came up again to grab Aomine's wrist and bring it down in no time. While Aomine was late in reacting, Akashi managed to pull his body towards himself and in the next second their lips were in touch and he planted a delightful kiss on tan boy's lips. Everyone in the room became silent after a surprised 'Eh!' from every single of them. Their lips were in contact while Aomine was looking at the other boy with widened eyes in bewilderment... and in return Akashi was giving him a confidence disgracing glare. It didn't last that much before Akashi broke the contact and turned back to the judges with a cool head. Then he pointed out with a little smile that if he wasn't in that state, then it could be considered as an embarrassed one.

"For your assurance I should say that it was all consensual."

He snickered lightly again, while turning back from the group to look at the boy next to him. He looked right into Aomine's eyes with an impostor warm smile on his crimson desirable lips. Then he leaned forward again to kiss the astonished boy for a second time. This time it was longer than before... along with applying more force from the red head boy. There was no tongue involvement, but it was hot beyond the words. Akashi's right hand entangled with Aomine's hair in the meanwhile, pulling a full fist of them passionately.

Aomine was breathing hard under that intense action, while his brain wasn't able to process any of that. But then something entirely out of ordinary for any kiss happened there. Akashi elbowed Aomine in a sharp angle on the chest and at the same time kicking the chair from below of him in a swift terminate move. And in the next moment a dazed Aomine was sitting on his butt on the floor, after his chair fell on the ground with some clack sounds.

Akashi's outrage put an end to all ridiculous schemes of bluenette right there. Revenge was delicious as much as that forbidden fruit for Adam. He was always the ultimate winner. Aomine was looking up at the smaller boy who was standing upon him next to the table. Akashi's left hand came down this time to grab the side of Aomine's head and cupping his face in a caring manner. He bowed down a little on his knees to lessen the distance between them. Everyone were confused by that act mix of flirty and rivalry odor in front of them.

"It can be fun kissing now and then, but..."

Aomine's eyes widened from hearing that voice. His visage not as playful as some minutes ago as if he was disgust with something. He looked into those orbs that seemed as if their coldness was obdurate enough to hurt. Akashi brushed his thumb on Aomine's lips seductively, while whispering in a dangerous tone.

"Better be careful to don't overdose on the joy... right Daiki?"

...

...

**Another chapter? Another free day! Yay~ I hope you liked it :D**

**About going M-rated… Um, I'm not sure. I never wrote one before… But let me think about it ;)**

**Thanks for your reviews&favs&follows... Give me more~.  
><strong>

**And damn! The last episode of anime was _AWESOME_ XD Akashi you badass!  
><strong>


	6. The guilt of who wins

Chapter six:

**The guilt of who wins**

...

When he came back to the court, Aomine was the only one standing there waiting for him. He announced after seeing the other boy.

"Everyone has left already."

Akashi had a little trail of water running down on the side of his face; and some of his bangs were slightly wet. Aomine thought that he probably had washed his face to change his mood and arrange his thoughts. The former Captain of miracles said a little unfocused from his usual self.

"I can see. Why are you still here?"

It didn't seem right, when the boy was talking so cold... even after he had cooled down. Aomine stared at an empty space in a corner while saying in a low voice.

"I just… wanted to make sure you're alright."

Akashi looked at him considerately and maybe a little surprised. Then after a short halt, he said in a nonchalant tone.

"Why shouldn't I? I'm not the one who bumped on his butt a little earlier."

He brought out the keys from his pocket.

"You should leave too."

Although they were looking into each other eyes by then, Akashi said the last sentence more like a murmur. It seemed as if he was wishing that the other boy has left already too. By seeing his uncomfortable gesture, Aomine wanted to apologize so badly for the first time in his life. He felt it was his fault for overdoing it and in result pushing Akashi like that. It was his fault that Akashi cracked again that way. He was sure that after what happened, he was going to be completely depressed. But then Akashi seemed calm and collective as always. Maybe he was wrong, or maybe... Akashi was just beating himself up in the inside.

But then apologizing wasn't a simple act for someone so unfamiliar with it. And also he might end up insulting Akashi and hurting him even more in the process. Akashi had a proud character. Aomine even thought of telling him that it was just a game; but then it probably would have reverse effect. Because saying it like that was as if he didn't take their competition seriously, which actually wasn't true... and more importantly when the other boy had gone through all that. But then leaving him that way wasn't any help either. It was going to be the same as what happened at their middle school, when everyone of them were busy with their own problems and left this troubled guy alone to face his inner demons. And in the end it didn't turn out so well.

It wasn't like that they didn't know what Akashi was going through. Even after he has come back mentally... they were witness of how time to time the shadow of that creepy personality would popped out. But this time that guy has possessed him completely again. It was like all he cared in those minutes was merely 'winning'. As if wining was all that he could think about... and not the game itself.

Aomine had asked once from Kuroko, what kind of play he's talking about that could bring happiness for both of winner and loser. But then Kuroko, who hasn't found his own answer at that time, couldn't offer him anything. But after what they had gone through; they changed and in the end every one of them found their own personal answer. But again, Akashi's condition was somehow different from the rest of them. He couldn't be considered completely healthy... and despite that Aomine had made him to go through hell for his own amusement. If Akashi felt guilty for his own actions; then he should feel guiltier for causing them.

Aomine called after Akashi who was heading towards the door after some dormant seconds.

"Ah, it's just that… today is my call, right? So if you're free… I wanted to ask you to come shopping with me…"

Akashi looked at him silently… not willing to refuse him; but not feeling like that either. Then he said in an uninterested tone.

"We spent the whole morning together."

Aomine took one step towards him.

"It was just the make up for the last night!"

Akashi was still looking at him in a weird way like 'I prefer to be alone... Can't you at least grant me that?'. Aomine was trying so hard to don't turn to his usual tactless self, while insisting some more in an effective pace.

"I know you don't want to see my face right now… but if you agree, then you can have the rest of your day Aomine-free. And I really can use your help for buying my new sneakers. So… what are you saying?"

Akashi looked at him a little bothered, but then he managed to say in a calm tone.

"Ok... I'll go with you."

Aomine chuckled happily after getting his agreement.

"Great!"

Then Akashi said in a cold voice not giving more room for cheering.

"But I'll go back before the noon."

Aomine didn't say anything in reply and just headed outside to wait for Akashi, so he could lock the doors and join him.

...

...

Akashi was well aware of those broken stares of Aomine which when he wasn't looking his way were hunting him down off and on. He didn't feel bothered at first, but then it was like that the whole time that they were hanging around. They were inside of the tenth store when Akashi thought that it was enough. Aomine was standing in front of a shelf, apparently looking at the shoes in front of him. But actually he was stalking the boy who was looking at another batch some steps farther. He didn't look at the bluenette while asking in a robotic tone.

"Why are you looking at me like that, Aomine?"

Aomine stole his gaze awkwardly, while it was already obvious that he was pretending to look at the shelf in front of him. He said as if he was serious in finding his shoes right on that spot and frowning while looking from one to another.

"I wasn't looking at you… I was just looking around."

Akashi turned his way finally.

"We both know that you can't find your sneakers by looking hard. Your feet are too big. So just chose your favorite model. And also... is your around solely direct to me? I'm not blind. What's on your mind?"

Aomine looked up to see the other boy who was staring at him sorely. He flinched slightly under that subtle glare. Akashi seemed serious in demanding an answer... a real and acceptable one. But he couldn't talk about something that he didn't get it completely himself. Aomine, avoiding any more eye contact with the other boy, said while looking at the sneakers for the last time.

"Nothing that you need to be worried about. Let's go to the next store already... I don't feel any connection with any of these."

He said that and rushed out of the store. Akashi was fast enough to caught up again at the door.

"Don't change the subject... at least not too absurdly."

Aomine looked back while walking. He sighed tiredly for feeling powerless in defeating that boy in this kind of situation.

"I was just thinking..."

Akashi was walking easily beside him, despite Aomine's speed and the different in their heights.

"About?"

Bluenette thought that for sure Akashi's persistentcy could kill an elephant without a fail. Aomine scratched his head while still marching in full speed. Then he said a bunch of weird stuffs that widened Akashi's eyes from such an incoherently that he was giving him as his thoughts.

"I think I get how you're feeling... but you don't have to be worried about being imperfect. It's alright that you don't have big breasts… and I think regardless of being boobless, you're pretty desirable."

Akashi stopped all of sudden and Aomine did the same with a little delay to look back at him. The red head boy stared at his friend open-mouthed for some seconds to display the level of shock that he was suffering from. He slanted his head to the side before saying with a deep frown between his eyebrows.

"Why are you sounding something too moronic like philosophic subjects? If you're that much of idiot to be really wondered about this… then I should tell you, that I'm a boy. I don't have any. And don't just create stupid words!"

Aomine looked at him blazingly as if his disgust was some sort of approval.

"So you don't think of it as a weakness?"

Akashi's frown deepened. After all, it felt like the other boy was messing with him.

"How can having a gender be considered as a weakness?! Are you listening to yourself?"

Aomine took one step back to decrease that unwelcome space between them.

"But being a boy means not being a girl… although it also works the other way around. But then it means being defected in some aspects, am I right? And it doesn't bother you the way things are?"

Akashi was about to get furious for real by those nonsense. He crossed his arms on his chest in an angry gesture.

"Aomi-"

Aomine brought up both of his hands in the air like a surrendering pose.

"I-I'm talking generally. Let's consider me instead! My fetish for beautiful huge delightful boobs - even though there was no need for that much detail - can be count as a weakness, right?! And because of this weakness I even fell for some of those shitty tricks of that evil four-eyes!"

Akashi was still glaring at him daringly. He could guess accordingly who was that evil four-eyes. While remembering being the Captain of someone like Aomine, he could assure that being forced to become a demon... was just the beginning! He felt some serious condolence towards Imayoshi at that point. But rethinking on that, he didn't know the named demon personally. Then Aomine's words that was more wisely this time - considering all that retarded logic - took his attention.

"I'm just saying we all have our flaws, right? So there's no need to be ashamed... for being human and imperfect."

By hearing that and after getting surprised, Akashi looked at him curiously. Then he smiled warmly before taking some little steps in slow manner towards the bluenette.

"By any chance... are you trying to cheer me up?"

Aomine gulped nervously while looking at the killer in front of him. His hand came up a little to land on the boy's right arm and while offering him a little warmth in that almost cold weather. There was a smile on his lips from long ago... when he wasn't bored to the core... when he had hoped there was a lot of things in this world that he was going to enjoy in a blessed life. Akashi could remember that blithesome face very well. Aomine bowed a little while looming passionately over the other boy.

"Am I allowed to...? If you can be kind enough to consider it as a request~."

Hearing those sneaky words brought up a smile on Akashi's lips. He stared down on the ground for a moment, where their feet were standing. Then he looked up again with a smirk on his amiable lips. His left hand reached forward to grab Aomine's right; then he said while still smiling slyly.

"I might approve your request… But you have to try harder~."

His hand caressing the back of the hand in his palm for a moment, he smiled for another time to see a light shade of red on the tan boy's cheeks. They were looking at each other silently in the middle of that crowd pavement, when the red head boy gripped that hand with more force to take it fully in his own. Then he offered a warm smile to the besotted boy while dragging and leading him to a corner, where they could found their way to an alley and hide from the crowd. Aomine didn't get how time has past... because when he could comprehend his surrounding once again, they were standing in a back alley and the taller boy's body had the smaller boy trapped between him and a wall.

A grin presented on his juvenile cheerful visage. He didn't want to even blink while towering aloft the other boy, so he won't lose a moment of it. His hands reaching up to grab both sides of Akashi's face and pulling it up a little more in a docile move. Akashi's hands, one on the back of the taller boy, fondling his shirt in his tight grasp; and the other one up on his shoulder and hanged behind his neck. Their eyes were entangled while they could feel the warmness of the other one's breath.

Aomine's right thumb brushed over Akashi's lower lip in a slow motion, making him to gasp momentary from that hearty treatment. His finger pushed its way inside with slight force to make those plum lips merely apart from each other. His thumb stayed inside a little more, touching its surroundings to feel wet from the damp on the inner side of Akashi's lips and his tooth. His eyes were observing the other boy the entire time with sheer amusement in them. Akashi was standing there silently, glaring into his eyes, but letting him to take his time.

The quest came to an end when Aomine brushed his thumb on those now moist lips another time. Then he bent a little more so his lips were hardly apart from the red hair. Their eyes looking into each other with wild need and eager. But then he pulled back a little to make Akashi's face goes into query. Aomine's left hand came up a little to tangle the boy's hair with caring skims. Then he smirked while saying teasingly.

"Can you give me any guaranty that after this, I'm not going to end up on the ground~?"

Akashi stared at him silently for some moments. Then his hand on the taller boy's nape came up a little more to grip his hairs and pull a full fist of them. His wrist was still pushing on the back of his head and navigating it down at the same time.

"You better stop wasting my time… if you don't want to end up on the ground right now."

Aomine's grin just deepened by that violent threat.

"So demanding~."

But despite saying that, the bluenette just bent down more to reach those velvety pair of lips and grab them in a passionate kiss. Their eyes got closed in a second while the kiss became more breathtaking. Their lips locked on each other, breathing hard into each other mouth, pulling each other hairs while giving in to the pleasure... their thoughts only twirling around the present moment. Aomine nipped Akashi's bottom lip softly to ask for more access. Akashi opened his mouth while gasping from the lack of needed air.

"Hah..."

Aomine's tongue brushed on his upper lip, side to the side, in a tormenting slow trip; making him shudder from overwhelming joy. Tan's boy right hand fingers were touching the sensitive skin behind his ear at the same time, when his wet tongue entered his mouth finally. He folded his one back inside to make it recess intensely so his own slid all its way to the last available part and then back on his palate to reach the upper row of his teeth again... and finally both tongues tangled in a hot battle of domination.

The moisture on their wet parts wasn't recognizable to be labeled as one's property anymore. Sharing has begun already in the fluids, air and the warmness of their impatient touches. Their tongues were dancing and dancing, like little kittens playing with balls of yarn indefatigably. Some moments past like the earth has stopped moving and while those two unofficial lovers were coiled around each other in tight grips. Not caring for the fresh air, they just kissed each other for a long time hungrily. Their breathes hitching now and then, their chest going up and down in the urgent need of rest... they just kissed to their hearts content.

And then it was Aomine who broke the kiss all of sudden to look into the other boy's eyes. His right hand slid on the left side of Akashi's face in caressing motion. His eyes were tracing his own fingers on that soft skin, filled with admiration. Aomine bemused while ceasing all the former activities to get drown in his own thoughts.

'I can guess why you're so confused…'

Akashi stared at him in an astonished demeanor. It was obvious from his perplexed features that he wasn't following the other boy's train of thoughts, and while he was slightly annoyed by that unwanted halt. Aomine, not concerning about that, looked at that magnificent figure in front of him... he could've worshiped every tiny part of that gorgeous face. His lips went down another time... slowly and slowly... but it wasn't for a real hardcore kiss; because his lips just touched the crimson ones in front of them and then got apart again in a second. The torture of that teasing manner made Akashi to follow those lips out of reflex, which were withheld from him now. But then Aomine's hands kept him in place to make him frown eventually.

His hands let go of the side of smaller boy's head swiftly, and found the other's hands. In a second bluenette was holding them atop of his head on the wall, while staring at him like he was food or something. Akashi's scowl deepened by that somehow revolting manner, while situation was getting more and more unbearable to just not knocking him down for that matter. Aomine's head got close to his another time, to make him thankful of being saved from doing the hard work. But then all he received was just another brush on his burning lips, which broke at the moment that Aomine retreated to back up and stare at him with dazed eyes again. His hot breath was tickling the other boy's skin, while his thoughts were wondering in amazement around his glorious prey.

'Damn; you're the closest being to definition of perfect that I know.'

Then Aomine's right hand left the other's hands in-care of only his left one and went down mindlessly to reach the end of boy's shirt. He brought up Akashi's shirt a little and his fingers ran down on his abdomen on a tickling walk. The mere touch maid Akashi to jolt slightly from the cold fingers sliding on his warm skin. He tried to stop him by pushing the taller boy back if possible... but he was being hold forcefully to even move an inch. His gaze still composed in some level, he stared at the bluenette to demand.

"Sto-"

But then planting a kiss on his lips was all Aomine need to silent him. In no time his tongue pushed its way inside that warm coven, exploring all side of its corners with most curiosity. His hand twirling on the bare skin under the garment, reaching up to the flat chest... where he could sense the pulsing of the heart that was beating so fast. In the next moment without him noticing, Akashi's hands were on his chest pushing the bluenette back. When did Akashi break away from his fierce hold? Or maybe... when did he let go of his slender hands? Did Akashi just use his Emperor Eye to unfetter from him in that unfair battle of power? Akashi, who was altering his gaze from the boy's eyes to his hands, said in the next moment.

"That's enough."

Akashi looked at him again while he had sheer detestation in his eyes and declined him flatly. Didn't he want to be touched like that? Didn't he invite Aomine himself? His face covered in a gloomy shade as saying his last words before turning back.

"I think we should call it a day. Go home, Aomine."

Disappointment was clear in his voice. Akashi turned back hurriedly to start fleeing from that ambitious boy behind him. And it was just then that Aomine noticed what he had done. Akashi could hear the sound of hasty steps behind him, which were following him with major speed. Aomine was cursing himself all the way while cashing after the smaller boy. What was he thinking to behave like this in that situation? It was right that from the start he was interested sexually in Akashi, but he need to control his urges and take care of him at such a time... not taking advantage of the guy. His acts had probably hurt Akashi emotionally more than he could think of, when he was in the most vulnerable state. But he thought 'From the start? Really... when did I start thinking of him that way?' he didn't have enough time to think about it at that point. So he tried to put his focus on reaching faster to that boy who was almost running in front of him.

"Akashi, wai-"

Finally his hand reached him, so he grabbed the smaller boy's wrist from behind to twist his body a little by the applied force. But then the boy was standing by himself a moment earlier and it was the real reason that he could catch up to him so fast. He heard a faltered sound from his former schoolmate with his back towards him.

"H-Hai-"

It was the first time that he was hearing Akashi's tattering. His focus was on Akashi and he actually didn't see the other boy behind the pillar at the first, only some meters farther. But then in no time two figures appeared in front of them out of nowhere. A heavenly beautiful girl... and a tall delinquent look boy, who was hanging his right arm around the beauty's shoulder by his side. He was marching like an old acquaintance towards them in the meanwhile, while those two were frizzed from the shock of meeting him there. But when Aomine just noticed who he was, it was too late to let go of Akashi's hand and the boy was already standing in front of them.

"Hoh~, what a surprise! Are you two on a date as well?"

Both boys flinched by his comment. While avoiding looking at each other, they were doomed to look at that dangerous boy in front of them. Haizaki let go of that girl who was whispering next to him.

'Do you know them? You have gay friends?!'

Not giving any reply to his date or waiting for any reply from the boys, he bent down to be face to face with Akashi who was standing closer. But then Akashi dragged his foot on the ground a little, slanting back slightly by that boy getting close to him. He never had talked to the boy after that time… when he had ordered him to resign from the team.

An amused smile appeared on Haizaki's face, when he brought up his right knee to kick the smaller boy in the stomach in less than a second. Aomine was barely in time to pull the boy back wryly from the path of that swift and powerful kick. Akashi wobbled a little to stand one step behind Aomine and then finally drew out his hand from that tight grip around his wrist. Aomine looked at the boy in front of them with boiling rage while shouting.

"Haizaki, you bastard!"

Then he threw an angry glance towards the red head boy behind him from above of his shoulder. There was something seriously wrong with Akashi; because despite knowing what was coming… he didn't dodge!

...

...

**Here is another chapter, with another of those scenes... What they call them? ;P Ah, yeah... kissing scene XD**

**Phew~, it became a long chapter! And... I confess that I have a thing for them to use their techniques in the daily life and off court ;)**

**I'm waiting here for your reviews and opinions~**


	7. Once upon a time I knew a winner

Chapter seven:

**Once upon a time I knew a winner**

...

The boys were staring at each other hard like some gangsters in the middle of the street, while some passers delivered them disturbed glances. The girl has already supplied enough distance between them, after seeing how his date had greeted the other two. Haizaki wasn't saying any word while presenting a vicious grin to his former teammates. But what washed that away was an enraged ball that flight out of nowhere to hit the back of his head before he could react in anyway.

If it was a more quite place, then he might be able to be wary of such an assistant... But then on that street, it was possible to kill a man without anyone ever noticing! The impact made him to stumble forward before regaining his balance after a second. The back of his head was throbbing with pain, so he raised his hand to grab it in sheer annoyance while his eyebrow was twitching with pure anger. Haizaki faced back to investigate the crowd and find that stupid attacker who dared to taunt him like that. He said with a growling background.

"What the hell-"

Then a distant - almost yelling - voice came to their ears in a weird hauled tone, which was unexpectedly familiar. And at the same time a huge hand was waving in the air in greeting manner so much uppermost of the average crowd's height.

"Ah, sorry~. My hand slipped~."

It wasn't that hard to discover that giant among the crowd on the pedestrian, who was calling towards them in his usual childish form.

Then the voice of another boy who was also yelling loudly took their attention. He was closer to them compared to the other. The raven was marching backwardly towards the confused group, while shouting back at his purple hair friend farther away.

"Atsushi, be careful to don't hit the passers!"

By the end of saying that, he was just some steps away from them. He turned back to say in a dishonest tone to the victim with a mocking smile on his handsome face, before putting his hand on the delinquent's shoulder in artful comforting manner.

"I'm sorry. He's an extraordinary player... so I assure you that his hand slipped... probably~. Oh, my mistake… You already know him!"

Aomine called that boy's name in a shock state but murmuring tone.

"Himuro?"

And then another familiar boy came after him who was smirking as well. And in a second another hand was on Haizaki's other shoulder as well to make him frown more while talking with his friend.

"If you don't want to hurt people, then don't let that titan child plays in the public. But luckily... he didn't hit a human this time!"

Then two boys exchanged a smile to finish their appearance show in the most nerve-racking glory, while pushing the other boy out of their way at the same time. Obviously they had seen the wrenched scene some moments ago, at least the last part of it, to act that way… like some late coming heroes! The red-black hair boy stepped forward some more to form a triangle with Aomine and Akashi. In the meanwhile the smallest boy was still standing behind the bluenette, like an outsider who was just observing a conflict on the street.

"Hey, it's been a while... Teiko's guys."

Haizaki, who could see the declared taunt in their tones and then ignoring him like that, snarled angrily.

"Bastards!"

But then he bumped into the giant and forcefully pushed back for a second time, when Murasakibara was there as well. He had a stupid lollipop in his mouth... which was disturbing as much as a titan in diaper! Then he started acting as dumb as always.

"Oh, Aka-chin… you're here as well~?"

After a long lick on his lollipop he continued.

"Sorry~, I didn't know...otherwise I wouldn't throw the ball. After all, I'm not as accurate as Mido-chin in long distance shots~."

By hearing that carefree tone, Aomine took one step with exploding rage.

"You're saying that you wouldn't mind if it had _**hit me**_?!"

Akashi glared at their giant friend, while he didn't move from his prior place... ignoring a snapped Aomine and licking that thing. The red head said in a formal tone.

"What are you doing here?"

While an 'Are you stalking us?' was written all over his face. Even Murasakibara was able to recognize that. He pouted like a brat for being the target of such an accusation before saying.

"These two want to give a present to their mentor… now that she's still around. And I just tagged along~… I don't know... I was bored~."

Then Kagami asked while looking at both of them in his usual bold act.

"So… why are you here yourselves?"

"We're here to buy sneakers."

Aomine hinted a sport store with his finger across the street. But even after looking that way, Kagami wasn't slightly convinced about that reasoning. He said while making a face and just addressing Aomine this time.

"Then why are you together?! Shouldn't you be with Momoi instead? Creepy!"

Haizakai snickered by hearing that comment, but not saying a word. Aomine glared at him threateningly, not that it scared him at all... and while Akashi was standing still looking composedly from one to another.

Even Haizaki wouldn't find it funny to pick a fight with a group of five. After all, he was called as a bully for a reason... and certainly it wasn't for picking up preset lost bickers. But then he hadn't retreated slightly. The delinquent was still standing silently beside the rest along with his date, who was dangling her arm over his. If one look at them at that point, then he wouldn't be left out from the group; as if the rest of them were a group... a weird one of course!

But anyhow, it wasn't Aomine's policy to be honest all the time. He was a normal high scholar in many concepts. It was true that he was straightforward in ditching practices or his classes most the time... but then lies could come handy in some points as well. He scratched his head as if he was annoyed while saying.

"Not that it's any of your business… But that was the plan; before Satsuki ditched me up to go shopping with Tetsu."

That was a lie obviously. But it could distract Kagami enough, so maybe he won't ask about Akashi's reason. In the next moment Seirin's Ace was yelling like a true baka he was.

"That damn Kuroko told me that he's going to buy some books by himself! And the worst part is... that I actually believed him! I'm going to kill him!"

And now Aomine knew that he should send a message to Kuroko... as soon as possible. Then not losing his grasp on that opportunity, he tried to change the subject right away while looking around the street and no one in particular.

"Anyhow, we were looking for sneakers... like forever! Now we're just so damn hungry... so if you wan-"

"Oh god, I'm starving~!"

It was Haizaki who interrupted him in the middle of his suggestion. He was acting so friendly all of sudden... not that anyone of them was buying that. But then the first one who tried to brush him off did it in the most frank possible way while licking a lollipop.

"He wasn't inviting you, Zaki-chin~."

"You want to pick a fight, bastard?!"

Then Kagami whispered next to his old friend, forgetting all about Kuroko and shopping, and while sheer amusement was blunt in his voice.

"He's picking on him on purpose, isn't he? I'm wondering if they were on the bad side since their middle school!"

"Seems like it. But then... I might accidentally have told him about what had happened between us after our game..."

Kagami backed up his shoulder with amazement. After all, it was unforeseen for Murasakibara to act so cool and protective.

"Seriously?!"

And then when Akashi spoke finally again, he wasn't talking with any individual but talking with all of them... even the girl who didn't seem as freaked out as before, while the tension has eased more or less. Actually his words were just suggestions... but more like orders.

"There's a decent place not far from here. Let's go there."

Then after a pause he said while looking at Haizaki's huffy visage.

"You're welcomed... if you want to come too."

And Haizaki just offered him a menacing glare. But in the next moment, he went after his former teammates anyway. Kagami and Himuro were the last ones who after exchanging a glance followed the rest of them.

...

...

Not long after that they were sitting in a high class restaurant; all thanks to Akashi. He was the first one who headed towards the toilet. And then Haizaki, and a little after that Aomine was also gone. Haizaki's girl was already on another table, after seeing one of her other boyfriends there. And the three remained ones were picking on their hors d'oeuvre in the meantime and enjoying that high class environment. Then Kagami said.

"Hum~, this place is annoyingly deluxe. They probably let us in without reservation just because of him... don't you agree?"

The other two nodded with scoffing gestures, when they knew well that 'him' wasn't anyone but 'Akashi'. Then Himuro said while sounding a little concerned.

"Hey, isn't that kind of weird that he went right after him... without saying a word?"

"What do you mean, Muro-chin~?"

"I'm talking about that Haizaki-guy. He's dangerously violent. Also wasn't Akashi-kun the one who made him to resign from your team in the past? Isn't it possible that he's seeking revenge like what happened on the street?"

"Hum~, I don't think that he was serious back there. But if he is, I don't think that he can match up with him. And even though Aka-chin was never up to fight with anyone in the first place… I'm sure he can take care of himself if it comes to that. Also he's there with him… so there's no need to be worried~."

After making such a long comment which was rare for him, he started eating in a higher speed. Kagami snickered while thinking of how one might end up, after picking a fight with those two at the same time! Did they actually save Haizaki's ass instead of those two on the street?

...

...

At the same time Akashi was washing his hands at the men restroom, when Haizaki's voice reached him from the back.

"Ne, Akashi… you seem quite different from before. What happened to you?"

Not looking back at him, he answered nonchalantly.

"A lot of things."

"Huh, no reference?"

"I experienced defeat."

He said that while turning back to see Haizaki was leaning on a wall and a vicious smirk was covering his face. Akashi glared at the taller boy drastically, while listening to his jabbering.

"Yeah, yeah… I'm aware of what happened with Tetsuya. Somehow I can say… that you don't seem like your former invincible self... and more like someone who's repenting on their sins... but then again, you still have that arrogant look of yours. Ne, tell me… how can you be so composed after all you did?"

Neither of them moved from their stages. Then Akashi said with a straight face… not avoiding the other boy's eyes.

"I'm sorry for what happened back then."

In the next second Haizaki, who didn't expect hearing that in a lifespan, and after making a shock face burst into laughing until his eyes got teary out of all that pressure on his stomach.

"Oh, you're sorry? I never expect to hear that from you! Don't sound like a broken puppet all of sudden… Hah, disgusting!"

Then he marched towards the smaller boy to stand right in front of him... still tittering a little.

"But anyway… how is that suppose to change any of what I went through?"

Akashi looked at him right in the eyes while saying in serious tone.

"I can't rewrite anything that happened in the past. And I say this just once… if you're ready to change as well... and you feel that you worth another chance… then I will support you with all my might."

Then the sound of laughing filled the space another time. Haizaki was gaffing right at Akashi's face, while the other boy was unshaken by his taunting manner… looking at him in a solid form. When finally the taller boy has succeeded in subsiding his giggling, he said in a mocking tone.

"You really have changed, hah~?"

Then he bent down to look into those abnormal orbs from a closer stand.

"After all, you even went so far to give yourself up to Daiki~."

While saying that he brushed his fingers on Akashi's arm from his fingers up to end its trail before his elbow, pointing out his wrist teasingly. On the same place that Aomine was holding him with bruising force when they bumped into each other on the street. Akashi withdrew his hand while saying calmly.

"If your stealing habit is kicking in… then I should assure you that I didn't give myself up to him."

And by hearing that Aomine brought up his head out of surprise... to just notice there was a reflex of those two on the ceramic wall. Akashi spared him a momentary glance through the vague image. 'Did he know I'm listening from the start?' was what the Ace of Touou thought. If Akashi knew he was standing there all the time and spying on them, there was no point to hide anymore. Aomine thought 'It was true that he couldn't say a word about the contest because of the rules; but saying it like that... was just too much! Is that supposed to be some sort of revenge for what happened before?'. Then he stepped out as if he has reached there just then. He said without even looking at the other boys.

"What did take you so long?"

That actually surprised Haizaki, but not startling him. Aomine was also washing his hands, when it was Haizaki who answered him instead of Akashi.

"Huh, did you come to rescue your boyfriend?"

"Ha?! Does that sadist bastard look like someone who needs to be rescued to you? And it doesn't matter how much you are used to fights … you don't have even a slight chance against him."

No comment on the boyfriend part!

But Haizaki knew what Aomine said was true. Because despite their different built, he probably wouldn't have that much of chance against the smaller boy if it got serious. After all, Akashi was that much of scary person for the people who knew him. But then Akashi was acting strangely. He thought that 'Something is definitely off about him… if not all the things'. He ignored that for the moment and put up a mischievous grin instead.

"Oh, is that mean you think so lightly of Ryouta to come and save his ass? Aren't you so differentiating between your boyfriends~?"

Haizaki couldn't be more obvious than that on his provocations. Akashi looked at the bluenette with query, which actually wasn't threatening, but anyhow that made Aomine to start tattering.

"This bastard was up to no good after their game... so... you see... I just..."

Akashi asked in a serious calm tone while raising an eyebrow.

"You prevented him from doing something stupid?"

And then Aomine just noticed that he wasn't actually suspect of anything... but being praised instead! He ended up to more tattering out of embarrassment.

"Just f-forget it. It wasn't such a big deal."

Just seeing that faint content smile on Akashi's lips was a sufficient evidence of what was going on between those two. While looking at them made him nauseous, he took one step to become a wall between those two... preventing them from whatever they were doing. Haizaki clapped with artificial excitement before moving his hand in the air as disapproval.

"Oh, I'm so moved! You two became so lovey-dovey when I wasn't around! Nah, not fair! Don't tell me that you kicked me out just because you wanted to earn some privacy, Akashi?"

Both frowned at such a tasteless humor. But then Haizaki wasn't about to stop his taunts.

"But joking aside... you sure pulled the rug out from under our feet too harshly back then… and it wasn't just me. You didn't forget, did you Akashi~?"

And then a hand turned him around to face the other boy by force. Aomine was scowling so hard... that it seemed possible that could put some permanent effects on his facial features.

"What bullshit are you saying, asshole? Did you expect him to rescue our asses when he was already doing so much for us... and when he was in need of support himself? If anyone supposed to be ashamed of what happened, then the rest of us are more suited! And what did you do yourself back then, ha? After all, when he forced you out of the team, you didn't fight back… now did you? You didn't even go to the coaches and ask for a second chance to don't be kicked out of the team… and didn't reform your shitty attitude either… or maybe work a little harder to keep your ass at the team. Really what did you do? You just pulled away right on the spot, burning your shoes… And now you're coming back nagging about your rights?"

Aomine knew he wasn't any better than Haizaki himself. He had made the same mistakes... but then he wasn't making others to bear the burden of his sins.

Haizaki shook him back after his long speech in defending his lover's honor. He looked angrily at his clothe which had wet prints of Aomine's hands. His upper lip tilted up in annoyance and mockery at the same time.

"You really are into him, aren't you? That's more interesting than I thought of it at first~. But don't take me wrong. I'm not asking for things that I didn't fight for…"

He stepped towards the door but twisted his body on his way to spare a dirty glare on Akashi. Then he said in menacing tone which was more suitable for him.

"After all, I always take what I want."

Aomine was the one retorting with fury; when Akashi was just standing there silently and glaring at the minatory boy with an unreadable face.

"Try and see if you can, bastard. And this time I will show you how far we stand!"

Haizaki twirled on his heel to put his left hand on the door in a homey pose while facing the other two.

"Oh, dear! Aren't you a little bit insecure to accept a challenge with me? Ahaha!"

Then he tapped with his fingers on the door, while saying his last words before leaving them... and the place for that matter. Because he didn't even go after for his date and just left like that.

"But anyway, I take your words as promise, Akashi... See you."

The place has stayed silent after his leave for some seconds, before Aomine turned back to ask.

"Are you alright? He didn't do anything stupid, did he?"

Akashi chuckled before answering.

"And I thought you trust me for being capable of defending myself…"

"That's not it! He's… h-he's just too annoying! I just hope he won't show his face around us anymore… Because I might punch him so hard this time, that his smart-ass grin fall of his face for the rest of his life!"

"I owe him. I just want to amend the matters."

"What?! Don't tell me tha- Are you **_serious_**?!"

"I believe I can help him. He has talent."

Then Aomine grabbed both of his shoulder in a second, pushing on them harshly.

"We all know that! But weren't you the one who kicked him out of the club because of his attitude? And for your knowledge… he hasn't changed at all, for god sakes!"

Akashi while not showing any trace of changing his mind said in a monotone voice.

"He has. You're just too ignorant to see."

"That's not my **_point_**!"

"Then what is your point?"

Aomine stared at him unblinkingly for some seconds with hanged jaw. Then he decreased the bruising force on the smaller boy's shoulders before saying in a disappointed tone.

"If you're feeling this much of guilt towards Haizaki because of what happened in the middle school… don't tell me that you're sparing me your time because you feel the same about me? That you have a debt to repay?"

Akashi also stared at him silently for some seconds... while he didn't seem to be pleased by hearing that.

"It's not like that. And you should know it by now. Did I take it easy on you?"

Aomine gritted his teeth while shaking his head unwillingly.

"It's a fair challenge."

Akashi's voice was composed and confident like always. But then when the bluenette remembered the kicking scene from before, when Akashi stood rigidly to receive his punishment... he couldn't feel smug. He brought up his head to look into those composed eyes.

"Then promise me something..."

He pushed his hands on the boy's shoulders with more force one more time.

"No matter what happens… don't decide on your guilt. Can you promise me that?"

Akashi's smirk showed up again after awhile there.

"Give me a break, Aomine. I'm not a monk."

Aomine lashed out by shaking him slightly and making an annoyed face, while Akashi was actually smiling. The hardship of taking a promise out of a stubborn guy was too much for him.

"Just **_promise_**, damn it!"

Akashi put his palms on his hands, caressing them warmly. Then he said with a comforting smile.

"Ok… If that's all you want. I promise."

Aomine sighed in relief. Eventually he returned the smile with a content look before leaning forward and putting a delicate kiss on the boy's forehead. The kiss was too short; but soft and warm enough to elaborate his emotions at that moment.

"Good!"

Then he stared at the red head boy a little more like that before turning back to leave. He said while still smiling.

"Don't make us wait too much."

So Aomine left him there to have some moments in private if he likes. But then while listening to the sound of steps which were getting farther and farther... Akashi looked at his own reflex in the mirror that had a smile on his gorgeous visage.

"Now… if it isn't good..."

...

...

**Here it is another update~! The atmosphere is a bit different from before… but I hope you enjoyed it ;P**

**And by the way, sorry about the mistakes time to time. If I notice any, then I correct them right away... But sorry again that you have to read through them O_o**


	8. Meet an original winner

Chapter eight:

**Meet an original winner**

…

It was the morning of the third day on that intense competition, when they all gathered at the gym for the second trial. The only absent was Kise, who couldn't reschedule the time of the photo shooting for his modeling carrier that day. Expect that everything else was bizarrely normal... especially after what had happened at the prior day. They all had realized that it was more serious for those two... so it was about the time for them to stop fooling around and act like a real jury as well.

Most of the questions were asked by Momoi in Kise's absent; which were chosen wisely and didn't provoke neither of them in anyway. They listened to what they had to say, asking for developments and their feelings... and about their date. Most of what happened was discussed... which seemed acceptable by both of them, while they had an unspoken agreement to don't mention some certain matters without raising any misgiving. Also Aomine was considerate enough to don't start babbling about details again... and it seemed like he has learned his lesson.

While Murasakibara seemed more lagging than usual and after some nagging about how much of trouble those two - Kagami and Himuro - were, forcing him to play basketball whole the afternoon; he didn't even bother mentioning Haizaki even once. But as a matter, the other two secretively appreciated that.

And finally Kuroko asked Aomine about the reason that Kagami was accusing him of lying while mentioning his name. He had told him 'Aomine told me everything... I don't get why you even bothered lying!'... And then Aomine just remembered that he has forgotten calling him! But he was just playing by the rules... not revealing the contest, right? So they should understand that, right? But then when he explained it... everyone were looking at him with sheer disappointment, while saying that it was more simple to say that they just have met each other accidentally before bumping into them... without involving anyone else! But no one asked Akashi... considering that he had probably enough of their friend's idiocy at that point.

Anyhow, when they didn't cause any obstacle scene like the first day, it went all smooth in the end.

They left the place after the buzzer so naturally as if it was just a normal contest, likely a basketball game was grounding there! When the rest of group started to depart, Aomine went to Akashi asking about their mutual time that day. The red head boy was standing next to the wall silently for some moments by then, when the bluenette began talking.

"Today is your call… So what's your plan?"

Akashi's eyes were fixed on his phone, like he was reading a text or something. While not even glancing up at the other boy, he said.

"Right, about that… I prefer to stay at home. My father has come back from his trip this morning..."

Aomine halted a little by getting surprised momentary, not expecting to hear something like that.

"Uh, is that so? Then… Maybe we can double our time tomorrow?"

As Akashi's attendance was mostly on someone else... and while just a tiny part of it was offered to his former teammate; Aomine was also averting his eyes and looking around. But it was actually a sign of waiting for the other boy to be done with his phone and spare him some real attention. But then Akashi, who was typing something then, didn't look up again and said in inattentive tone.

"Actually I wanted to ask you something else… That if you're interested into having dinner with us?"

Aomine got startled by receiving such a surprising invitation. His mouth was getting opened and closed repeatedly, but he was lucky that the other boy was too busy to see his shocked visage for something trivial like that. Doubting his ears for a second, he asked in a nonbeliever state.

"What…?! You mean t-tonight? Are you sure?!"

This time Akashi looked at him for a second before going back to his phone.

"If I wasn't, I wouldn't ask. So what is your answer?"

Aomine was smiling absentmindedly, not caring if the other boy found it silly.

"Y-yes! It's a pleasure… or so… yes!"

And finally Akashi was done with his phone. He put it inside his pocket to stare demanding at the tan boy, as if he was his servant... or worst, his slave.

"You can be there before six. And don't be late."

Aomine smiled warmly in reverse of that calculative cold manner.

"Yeah… I'll be there on time!"

"Good. And as a tip…"

Akashi stepped towards Aomine who was looking at him with query, before grabbing his collar and pulling him down a little. Then he said in an imperative tone.

"Wear something appropriate."

…

…

Surprisingly Aomine had come early so they had plenty of time. They were staying at the same room as two nights ago; where Akashi had beaten the tan boy and burning his magazine. Even remembering that was too painful, so he decided to act oblivious as if it was his first time being there. Akashi was playing shogi by himself, letting the other boy to look around the room all he wanted.

Actually that room was filled with extraordinary piece of arts; but what took his attention was a photo of a matronly young lady. The same person was standing next to a little boy and a man in another photo as well. That lady seemed like a kind woman with a bright smile on her delightful face. She has to be the decedent mother of that little cheerful boy. While Aomine was admiring that angelic face at extreme for unknown reason even to himself; he said absentmindedly in a loud voice which was heard by the other boy in the room.

"She's so beautiful."

Akashi, who knew well where he was standing and what he was looking at, didn't even brought up his head. He said when it seemed that all of his focus was on the board in front of him; his left thumb touching his lips in a thoughtful gesture.

"Yes, she... is."

Aomine looked back at the boy nervously to see he was acting tough like always. The bluenette smiled by seeing his serious visage while beating his own ass in that board game. After a second he turned back again while saying in affable tone.

"You have her eyes."

Akashi looked up at him this time, before standing up from his place.

"That's true. But you see... I'm more similar to him fundamentally."

He said that while pointing out the man in the picture who surely was his father. At the same time the door twirled and a middle aged man stepped into the room. Both boys turned around to look at the door and the intruder. Then Akashi took some steps towards the man in his usual calm pace.

"Welcome back, father. This is my friend that I mentioned on the phone... Aomine Daiki."

Aomine stepped forwards while trying to be as solemn as possible with rigid steps. The elder was looking at him considerately in the meanwhile. He put up an intelligent smile while greeting their guest.

"Nice to meet you, Aomine-kun."

Now standing in front of the man, he also greeted him while offering his right hand for shaking.

"I-It's a pleasure, sir."

Grabbing the boy's hand warmly and shaking it two times was like an eternity for Aomine. He wasn't nervous like that for more than a century! Was it their first national game at the first year of middle school that he felt so stunned? The old master trade a smile with his son who seemed as amused as his father, while the bluenette was beyond the help anxious to even notice that!

"Let's go to the dining room already."

He guide the way with his hand while saying in a mighty manner.

"Young athletes shouldn't be starved, when they need to be well nourished... after all, you have to be energetic all the time."

The tan boy faltered again while doing the same.

"A-after you, sir."

Aomine thought that although he seemed like a busy man, for not chatting with them more, sure he looked like a nice guy. But not even that could help him to subside his anxiousness. He could felt his own heart's that was beating hard trapped in his ribcage, when sweats were gathering on his forehead.

The dining room wasn't that far. And when they entered the room, two butlers greeted them formally. Then the landlord guided both of the boys to the table. Then despite butlers offering their seats to them, the arrange became really weird at the end... but nothing that an outsider could comprehend. On one end of the table elder Akashi was sitting in his usual place; when the son wasn't in his typical seat on the other side of the table. He was sitting next to his father and their guest was sitting on the next seat beside the red head boy. Before Aomine could've even noticed, two butlers and a maid had set the rest of the table... then Aomine faced a meal that he didn't even knew the name of it. That made him to feel being in the story of that cunning fox and the clever stork! But then the voice of the daddy fox brought back his wandering mind from bedtime stories to that palatial dining room.

"You're Seijuro's friend from his middle school, right?"

Aomine looked up at him nervously to say.

"Y-yes, sir."

His formal way of answering along with his failure struggles to don't tatter was funny enough to bring another smile on both of Akashi's lips once again. Then the gentleman smiled affectionately before saying.

"You should be close friends. After all, you're the first friend of Seijuro, whom he has ever invited for dinner."

It wasn't that much of true assumption, because they weren't close at all… at least before all of this got started. But then Aomine was in the middle of feeling flattered by considering himself special, that the last part blew his bubble. The middle aged master said with a presuming smile.

"Precisely… the first boy."

Then bluenette turned swiftly with a confused visage to stare at Akashi who didn't even look back at him despite noticing his glare. All he did was performing a satisfied grin like the true sadist he was!

The meal time continued silently while the tan boy's mind was occupied thinking who that girl might be; or if he knew her... or actually was all that about... girls?!

...

...

After dinner time, all of them got into the next living room. It was as luxury as the rest of mansion, stylish and filled with great artworks.

"Are you playing basketball as well, Aomine-kun?"

Akashi-san said that while crossing his right leg on the other and pointing another sofa to the boy to sit there. Akashi, who was missing for some minutes by then, came into the room with a book in his hands. While following Akashi with his eyes and thinking 'Didn't he just call me an athlete? Did he say that just by seeing my built?'... He sat on the offered place.

"Yes, sir. We know each other from basketball club."

Both looked at the young master for a pause. He sat a little farther from them and opened his book without wasting any time. The elder turned back again to ask in his typical serious tone.

"Were high school competitions at some level that could sate your ambition for sports?"

Aomine who was a little distracted by the other boy's demeanor, answered mindlessly.

"Uh, t-they were good... I guess!"

"As you address yourself; you're not at the same school now, right? So... did you played against Seijuro?"

"Our teams had played in the former competition against each other... but neither of us... because of some certain circumstances."

The man stared at him in his solid statue for some moments, before getting to the point.

"The one that Seijuro's high became the champion at the summer, right? What about the last cup? Were you in the final as well? I know that Seijuro failed there. So were you the one who defeated him?"

Aomine was starting at him disbelievingly with his lips slightly apart from each other. Then he said hastily as if he wanted to erase some sort of misunderstanding there.

"No!"

While feeling ashamed for acting childish, he continued after a short pause.

"W-we both tasted defeat by challenging the same person. A-actually not a single person... he wasn't alone... the way we were. A-anyhow... we will beat them the next time for sure!"

The Lord looked at him silently before a brief sigh. He put his right leg on the ground too, before slightly leaning on the armchair and getting closer to the boy.

"Next time? Don't you think it's about the time that you quit? After all, there's no point if you can't become the ultimate winner."

Aomine was starting at him with a shocked face, not sure what to say.

'Is he talking to me or...?'

But not waiting for the boy to come up with a retort, the man stood up in a firm manner.

"Feel free to stay here tonight. Have a good time."

Aomine was standing and in the middle of saying his gratitude, while a moment later there was no one at the receiving end.

"Thank you, si-"

The man was out of the room in a blink of an eye... leaving the boys there. Actually he was so fast that Aomine thought being agile has to in their genes! The bluenette looked at the boy with a book in his hands, who didn't even bother to say a 'night' to his father. Was it their method of arguing, while using a third party as their fire fields in the middle?! Then tan boy took one step towards his friend while calling him.

"Aka-"

"Don't disturb me when I'm studding."

And saying that by Akashi, as someone who could concentrate in any condition, was an efficient sign that he didn't want to hear his voice for the time being. And Aomine though 'Like father, like son! These two don't even waste their time to get angry at each other... when they're obviously wearing themselves over their disagreements!'

And after smiling while still looking at the busy boy, he thought.

'So even someone like Akashi had his own way of being rebellious against his only parent at this particular age, ha?'

And that was kind of cute in the other boy's opinion.

…

…

"I can see how you're similar to your father."

Two boys were passing through a corridor, when the smaller one turned back to look at the other questionably. Aomine, who had a content look with a smile on his lips, continued.

"While he can be a real pain in the ass... he's actually pretty cool."

Akashi smirked slyly before saying in sarcastic manner.

"Did I lose to my father in the term of charm?"

"Should I consider it a joke when you're addressing yourself and losing in the same sentence?"

Then while goggling that delightful statue next to him thoroughly, the tan boy said in a most possible nasty tone... before getting elbowed in the side.

"He might be hot for his age... but when I think about doing some specific things, you're definit- Ow!"

Akashi glared at him daringly for some moments, before taking some steps and saying in monotone voice.

"So it was just an indirect approach for flirting with me... that you think I'm cool?"

While massaging the left side of his abdomen which was twinging with pain, he said in a hushing tone... while the reason behind it could be doing two tasks at the same time. One of them was cursing the other boy for causing that pain which he had to endure unfairly.

"-_ You heartless jerk_ - I always thought that you're cool - _In demoniac way!_ -... Wasn't that obvious through my acts - _I'll put you through justice; just wait, you bastard!_ -...? And there's no rule that prohibit compliments, right - _When I do this and that until... _-?"

After getting done with his swearing which wasn't more than uncomprehending mumbles, he smirked wryly so Akashi could grin back at him.

"You're right. Compliment accepted."

Aomine got shocked for receiving such a reply. Not sure if his former Captain was just making fun of him... or he was really giving him the permission of spoiling the boy. But anyhow, Aomine was a magnificent free stylish, because he was great at using his instincts; also he would grasp over any opportunity that came his way without wasting a moment.

"Huh? Isn't this where you should flirt back and say something like 'I think you're way cooler than me' and such?"

Akashi chuckled by hearing that somehow honest way of entreating for any sort of flirt from him. But he wasn't that soft hearted to offer anything but some teasing words.

"Sorry to disappoint you... but telling some lies with straight face is too much of a hassle."

Then he looked at the sore face of the boy for some short moments, before asking bluntly.

"By the way, why are you following me around like a lost chicken? Your room should be ready by now… so if you want to go ahead an-"

Aomine interrupted him before he could brush him off.

"I just wanted to see your room but... I also can sleep there with you… if you want."

He was sure already that the answer will be 'No'; but it felt right to ask... and maybe tease the other boy in some way, even if it was completely negligible. The red hair boy crossed his arms on the chest, before putting up a challenging grin.

"I don't mind if you want to take a look; but I think I'm going to lock the door… after your leave."

Aomine while slanting his head to the side sighed with discontentment. He looked into those abnormal fascinating orbs before marching towards the guy to stand right in front of him. His right hand came up to cup the other boy's face in caring caresses. A little push on Akashi's shoulder with his forearm, and then his back was in touch with the wall behind him. While not losing his eye contact with the tyrant red hair, he said in a serious but soft tone.

"Do you have to be so cold all the time?"

The corners of Akashi's lips curled up in amusement. In the next second he flipped their places in a swinging move, which seemed like a simple act to be done by him. And then Aomine's back was leaning on the wall which until a moment ago was supporting the other boy. The bluenette was looking at him with puzzled visage as the other boy got close dangerously to whisper next to his ear.

"Not all the time..."

Akashi was hanging on the tan boy's collar with his left hand already, when his right hand slid on the other boy's chest seductively. It came up to reach to the side of his neck before curving around it to find its way to the boy's nape. Both miracles were staring hard at each other... one with astonished face, one with enticing smirk covering his face. Their eyes were locked on each other when Akashi started pulling himself up to decrease the distance between them, before getting stopped by a surprise act from the other boy.

Aomine's hands have landed on the smaller boy's shoulders, preventing him from acceding more than that. His face covered with almost horrified features, as if he was even surprised himself. It wasn't like he didn't want that marvelous creature wholly in his grasp right there... but he didn't want to hurt Akashi in some way that he believed it was emotionally.

"I just d-"

But he swallowed it thickly as looking at the end of corridor to avoid those piercing gazes. 'I just don't want to upset you again' was what he couldn't bring himself to say loud. He gulped before saying in a form which wasn't entirely a confidence one.

"I'm not sure if it's a good idea..."

Akashi retreated slightly by letting go of his neck and sliding down a little. He sighed while not letting go of the other boy's shirt, and when the bluenette was griping his shoulder firmly even then.

"You were talking too big just now... but aren't you depressingly considerate all of sudden?"

'Really? You were glaring at me as if you're afraid of breaking me... Are you looking down on me, Aomine? Do you think that I might get affected by something like that? Don't make me laugh.'

Aomine was looking at him by then. Akashi's right hand which had been retreated some seconds earlier, slid between the boy's back and the wall to reach once again up to his nape. Then he was dangling over the tan boy's neck by his right hand as leverage and while his left hand was clenching hard into his shirt, dragging him down a little by force.

"You misunderstood me when I rejected you back then, didn't you?"

Originally Akashi was excelling in the game from the beginning, because the other boy was attracted to him sexually. And while stinting Aomine sounded like a good plan for making him more eager and needy towards him, it could turn out as a huge mistake if he staled his hope entirely in gaining what he has started this game solely for that purpose. He said again in a murmuring tone.

"We were out and despite that... you were exceeding soaringly..."

Aomine was listening silently at him, not sure where that was going. The intelligent boy was tiptoeing so his breath was tickling bluenette's cheek with his hot breath in the next moment. And in the end he fired the last bullet in his rifle... turning over the table fully for his cornered miserable rival. His voice dancing in an enticing rhythm of a lascivious goddess whispering to their secret lover... before looking into the taller boy's eyes with seducing smile on his erotic lips.

"It's not like I'm against pleasure..."

In the next second the hands on his shoulders weren't pushing him down anymore; so he could raise up again to put his lips on the other boy's. First it was just the touch of dry lips... but not much longer their breaths exchanged for a brief moment, before their tongues got locked around each other. Akashi could feel it more this round compared to their prior kisses; now that he has solicited it himself. It was a fact that those courtships were also enjoyable and passionate; but then he was too focused on the game that he wasn't able to feel the pleasure deeply. While his mind was occupied by the thoughts around the differences between that current activity and the rest; Aomine's hands slid on his chest in no time, reaching down to his abdomen. Then the bluenette grabbed him on the both sides of his waist and without wasting a second he pulled the smaller boy into a tight hug.

It was getting harder for the shorter boy to touch the ground under his feet. Aomine was holding him up with full force while exploring his mouth as if it was a whole new journey for the adventurer boy. He was like a young pirate who was searching for unseen lands with a burning sole. His tongue touched every corner of Akashi's mouth that was accessible... even hardly. Lacking the air was getting harder to bear by passing every second, when Aomine didn't seem ready to let go of the boy and his new territory. But finally...

"Heh!"

Aomine broke the kiss by going down on licking the boy's soft skin, first on his jaw and then on his slender neck. Akashi gasped from the sensation of being touched in such a hungry demeanor. It seemed unbelievable at the moment that Aomine didn't have any intention around eating him up. His tongue was sliding on the hot skin, licking it for getting a better taste. His lips were curling to form a sucking instrument to kiss that helpless skin passionately with bruising force. But then after they had enough time to manage breathing naturally, bluenette's lips were locked on red hair boy's crimson ones once again.

Akashi's right hand has been come down for some seconds by then to grip Aomine's shirt on his back in a fierce grip. The tan boy's fingers were pulling the garment as well, feeling the shape of Akashi's body through broken touches. While Akashi seemed somehow breathless compare to the first, Aomine was nipping his swollen lips for more. His tongue felt numb as if it was an alien creature that was devouring earthy beings by licking them nonstop. The palate of Akashi's mouth felt so good to be out of the list for getting target by that alien intruder. And every time that he did that, the red head boy was muffling a moan behind all the squelching sounds of their kiss.

They were still in a corner of corridor, while letting the passionate of the moment drown them in its heat. It was then that the voice of a butler brought them back to the earth.

"Mhm, sir! Your room is ready. If you're willing to go... I can show you the way."

Both boys startled momentary, before letting go of each other in lightening move. A young butler was standing not far from them averting his eyes while waiting for a reply.

Akashi bit his lower lip in embarrassment and Aomine clicked his tongue for the same reason. Both of them were averting from any eye contact in the meanwhile... but as a fact, both of them were smiling in their hearts. By passing some awkward seconds, now boys were reordering their disheveled outfits, while standing rigidly and holding back a chuckle. It was hilarious that they were exposed in that intimate situation... when Akashi was just talking about privacy! Aomine was blushing hard when he finally found his voice to say in an embarrassing state... still staring at the carpet.

"I guess... it's time for... good night?"

But when he was passing next to the other boy, a hand grabbed his wrist and stopped him right there. Then while pointing out a door some steps farther; Akashi whispered in a low but monotone voice, which wasn't audible for the butler who was standing far enough.

"Didn't you want to take a look inside?"

The grip around bluenette's wrist was so light that the hand slid on it naturally. But then Aomine's hand followed the parting entity, so his fingers brushed over Akashi's palm for a moment in ideal intimacy. His blush was mostly gone by then; so he put up a confidence smile before whispering back.

"We have plenty of time, so..."

His visage was beaming with bright happiness, when he turned on his heels swiftly to face the red hair boy for a last time. He said still hushing, and before turning back and following the butler to show his room.

"Let me take a rain check for that~."

Akashi looked at the way that other boy had disappeared with a faint smile on his lips for some seconds, before turning back and getting into his room. After that he just forgot about fulfilling his promise on locking the door.

When Aomine reached the guest room that was fully prepared for him, he could see the entrance from one of the windows. Regardless of being that late, some guests who seemed like foreigner politicians left the mansion to get on their expensive cars at the front gate. Aomine murmured thoughtfully.

'So that's why he left us so early? He was doing work even at this hour.'

And after a glimmering chuckle.

'They're surprisingly alike!'

...

...

Sender: Dai-chan

_I'm staying with Akashi tonight._

_Tell my mom and… wish me luck ;)_

It was after midnight when Momoi received that foolish text from her childhood friend. It was true that Aomine has become entirely fascinated by that unforeseen development in their relationship; but more importantly he had a game to win! So he thought giving out information about his stand there could be solid evidence on how Akashi was affected by him. And if it could bring him some points in their battle, then he would grasp over it earnestly. Anyhow, Momoi answered it with a message which was carrying her burning anger strictly through their phones.

Sender: Satsuki

_Don't give me ';)' BAKA!_

_And you're telling me this after midnight?!_

Not a minute later there was another text for Momoi, which wasn't Aomine's reply… while actually his answer never came. It was from Akashi.

Sender: Akashi-kun

_We're spending the night in separated rooms._

_You should probably wish him luck… so he can make it alive._

It wasn't like Akashi couldn't predict Aomine's like reading an open book. He knew well that Aomine couldn't help but to exaggerate about being there. And of course there was no one else beside Momoi for him! But before she could think of a proper reply, her phone ringed another time.

Sender: Akashi-kun

_Actually… forget that._

_He already has more than enough._

And now it was getting too weird! But Momoi know well who was the right person to ask for information in such a situation... which of course was no one else but Midorima!

Sender: Momoi

_Hi, Midorin~._

_What is Dai-chan's LI for today?_

And there was an instant reply...

Sender: Midorin

_What's gotten into you? First Akashi… now you?!_

_It can be any object... as long as it's from their loved one-nanodayo._

And there was no need for more explanation so she could realize how that worked. After all, Aomine was surrounded by Lucky Items… if he was lucky and fallen already! Or maybe that wasn't the luck that he would've wished for? Should she wish luck for Akashi instead? But that didn't seem necessary either! The fortune was already on his side more than anyone… thereupon widening that gap wouldn't do any good at the end. So she just decided to ignore those challenging maniacs until the next morning and provide herself a peaceful night.

But not long after that... it was Akashi who received the last text that night.

Sender: Haizaki Shogo

_Can we meet tomorrow?_

_Feel free to pick the time and place yourself._

_Night._

…

…

**Couches, ha? But really... I had much worse T^T Not that I'm going to remind you of them ;P**

**By the way, thank you so much for mentioning it XD**

**Also thank you all for your lovely reviews my dears~**

**Such a long chapter... too sleepy~. I'm just feeling content, because there was a kiss to write about ;)**


	9. Scent of winner

Chapter nine:

**Scent of winner**

…

The first thing that he felt was slumping down. How far did he fall? Where did he fall? Why did he fall?! He didn't know a thing at the moment. He was as clueless as a sacrifice lamb in his somnolent state. All he could recall was that he was sleeping in a placid warm place before he had started falling.

His head bumped onto the floor with a hard impact, which caused a loud stump to fill the room. Was he awake before the crash or he just got awake by that intense pain? Which pain? The one on his head… his back… or his stomach?! He wasn't sure about that either. He was shutting his eyes with fierce force while bringing his right hand to the back of his head, where he could feel the most amount of ache by then. The stinging pain had made him to voice low whines and whimpers along with rubbing it under a nursing care... maybe it could make it to go away even a little.

But when he opened his eyes eventually after some seconds which were captured by unbearable agony, there was something that he could affirm finally. And it was none other than a furious face of a red hair boy, who was suspending on the edge of a bed hovering over him. His deadly gaze was fixed on him, while a mixture of confusion and maybe slightly anguish was on that ominous shadow covering his infuriated but still gorgeous visage. The bedside lamp was shining at the background and the glimmering beams of light were making a tremendous aura around the boy.

So it was the reason? Now he could understand. Shortly there was a logic explanation for the pain in his stomach, when he had landed on his back. He was kicked out of the bed by that heartless tyrant who seemed only one step beyond murdering him right there and then. Akashi exhaled harshly while closing his eyes; not caring that act seemed too exhausted for someone who was sleeping just a moment ago. He opened his eyes again to look at the other boy on the floor with blood-lust in his scarce orbs.

"Explain, Aomine. Why are you in my room?"

The laying down boy tried to move from his place before being immobilized again by the pain in the back of his head.

"Wha-Ugh?!"

Some rustling sounds came down from the sheets by the boy repositioning himself on the bed. Then that hushing tone repeated in a menacing rhythm.

"Why were you sleeping in my bed?"

The bluenette, who was lying down on the floor with a dumbfounded face, stared back at the red hair boy; not following his words. Then he started blinking repeatedly to reset his brain, which wasn't able to comprehend the situation fully. So he began by voicing the things that he remembered... the ones that could be connected to him being there... beaten on the floor!

"Ah! I-I just woke up -Oh, damn!- early… so-"

"And you thought it was funny to sneak into my room when I was asleep?"

He was interrupted by the enraged boy atop of him. Akashi didn't seem patient enough to let him explain by that slow pace; as if he was ready to execute a lowlife culprit if it was necessary... even before a fair court. That kind of threatening manners seemed more like purring of a little kitten to an aggressive boy like Aomine. Nonetheless of that the implied panic made Aomine to remember what had happened up until then in some way.

He was mostly bewildered while going on around the events inside of his head loudly as if he was curios to find out the reason himself... But it was all before he snapped out agitatedly all of sudden.

"Nah… I thought it would be cool to impress you by -ugh- something romantic… I came here to l-lo- _Ah, my head!_ Y-you just kicked me out of the bed you damn _midget_?!"

Akashi who was still hanging on the edge of his bed glared down at him daringly. No, there was no room even for pleading... thereby acting insolent was certainly out of question. Aomine gritted his teeth while swallowing his rage. His right hand didn't left that part which was throbbing with pain. He tried to sit again while using his left hand as a pushing lever on the ground. Then with his back leaning to the wall and while his face was closer to the other boy now, he continued from where he had left.

"Ok, ok! Don't kill me with your glare... Geez! I just wanted to look at your sleeping face… hoping that I might be able to see something cute... like if you were drooling in your sleep or mumbling my name… But apparently looking at you has made me dizzy and… I fell asleep in the end…"

Akashi stared at him silently for awhile, before sighing from hearing that weird story that most likely was the truth… even though it didn't make it any easier to believe. It was hard to digest such a stupid way of thinking from a boy who was at the same age as him. He turned around to face at the ceiling before flinging his body tiredly which brought a soft whop sound from the sheets below him. He felt completely exhausted despite sleeping a peaceful night... And it was all thanks to being awakened in such a bizarre manner coming by sensing another person next to him in his bed. He looked at the digital bedside clock momentary to see it was hardly six. And then… he sighed again before closing his eyes and saying in murmuring worn out tone.

"Romantic? The only thing that I'm impressed by is your limitless stupidity."

Aomine was rubbing the back of his head silently when he heard that. Then he started whining in a voice which wasn't even low for that hour.

"That's too cruel! And you just threw me out of the bed! What if I cracked my head?"

He whimpered a little more from that throbbing pain on his skull, before saying angrily. Actually he was pouting a little, while he could remember those touching moments from the late night clearly.

"'I'm not against pleasure', my ass!"

Akashi turned his head to glare at him with a feisty face.

"Even thought I said that, it doesn't give you the authority to sneak into my bed!"

Aomine looked away scornfully as if Akashi has no right to say that.

"Tch, now you sound like a virgin!"

The room was filled with shaky silence, before some broken words cut through the dormant moments like a sharp blade.

"And... what made you to think... that I'm not?"

And instead of receiving any sort of answer, in less than a second something has jumped on him. It was pressing him down on his bed with applying bruising force on his thighs and also his wrists... unavailing any struggle. Akashi didn't even try to squirm for freeing himself, while knowing well how he was trapped like an easy prey laying down on his back. The speed of that agile motion was as if the other boy wasn't even human. It was more believable if a black panther has taken him hostage, when he couldn't even afford to blink an eye. After getting slightly shocked, he managed to conceal his turmoil under an emotionless mask.

"Aomine, I ask you this once again... Why are you in my bed?"

Aomine grinned at him while his eyes were glittering with unknown passionate. His dark face was in a good view by being at the center of that passage of dim light made by bedside lamp.

"Technically, I'm not in your bed... I'm on top of you."

After saying those words with that perilous smirk on his lips, he went down as much as leaving some inches between their lips. Akashi just gulped hard while gritting his teeth irritatedly. Now bluenette's breath was tickling the boy's skin under him, while his eyes were fixed in a firm glare on the other boy's flustered eyes. And finally when after a long pause he advanced more towards those crismon lips below him, the red hair boy tried to avert his head to the side as soon as possible.

"Don-"

Akashi couldn't believe that he was about to scream after a hand had stopped him from doing so. Aomine was fast enough to guide both of smaller boy's hands on top of his head and grab his wrists in his right hand, while using his left palm on his mouth to keep him quiet. A treble groan muffled under the pressure of that large hand on his mouth, while the other boy was leaning down to get even closer to him... as if his lips were touching the back of his own hand. Then while Akashi's head was still tilting to the side, he heard a whispering voice next to his ear which was more impending than calmative.

"Hush. I'm not going to do anything… After all, that will be against the rules, right? I just wanted to ask you one thing…"

Aomine came up slightly to look at that petrified prey under him in silence. Eventually Akashi nodded shortly to tell him that he was listening and he won't resist if he just wants to talk. Despite his acceptance, Akashi was suffering from uprising fury within his chest for getting humiliated in such a way. Then after an almost long halt, the bluenette nodded in return before saying in a serious tone.

"Why did you tell Haizaki that you didn't give yourself to me? I'm sure you noticed how he was staring at you… but regardless of that you just told him those provoking words."

His calm serious face changed into a scowling furious one in no time.

"Did you say that just to annoy me? I saw you looked at my way on the ceramic wall. Was it only a part of game... or you just act that way time to time?"

Akashi flinched from the insulting tone of Aomine's cold words. Then bluenette came down a little again to whisper next to his ear for another time.

"Now I'm going to remove my hand... Be a good boy and tell me what you were thinking, Akashi."

After retreating his hand and raising up his form a little to look at the silent boy under him, he saw that Akashi was glaring at him murderously while trying to retain a more normal pace of breathing for some short moments. Then while looking up furiously at his captor, the boy said in a ice cold tone.

"I only told him the truth. It's not my problem that you don't find it convenient. And surly it will be a significant progress for your slow brain, if you can come to terms with reality."

Aomine stared at him silently for some seconds before sliding his left hand down on the boy's head. Then he clenched his fingers around a fistful of his soft hairs to pull them slightly... to receive another resentful glare from the boy below him.

"Heh, that was harsh! But you're right for the most parts... Tch, like always..."

His hand was pulling the other boy's hairs more harshly by then. That made Akashi's head to tilt back a little, while he was gritting his teeth silently. Aomine smirked bitterly before continuing.

"When it might be true that you still didn't give yourself to me... for now…"

He stopped momentary to stare even harder at the boy under him; maybe his glares could crave something on his body and mark him as his. Then his left hand let go of the hairs and slid on the boy's body step by step. First station was its former place, on the side of his head... the second station was on his chest where his heart was beating hard... and the last station was his inner thigh where Aomine's hand stood still after its travel. Along with doing that, Aomine's mouth was forming his words in a dangerous but at the same time seductive tone... when his eyes didn't leave those powerful gazes under him for a moment.

"But at the end of this game you will be wholly mine… Your mind… Your heart… And your body…"

Aomine felt how Akashi jolted by sliding his hand between his legs and spreading them slightly to stow it there. He chuckled sadistically, before rubbing that sensitive skin with his fingertips through the fabric briefly. A low whimper escaped from those slightly parted lips of the smaller boy; when the taller one chuckled for a second time. Akashi was still silent when Aomine began talking again in his current harassing tone for the poor red hair boy.

"And for now… even though we're not in a real relationship… we agreed to have some fun with mutual content, right? And you really don't expect me to believe you're a virgin… considering your former guests..."

This time Akashi raised his head from the pillow to get closer to the other boy, while retorting harshly.

"You don't know what you're talking about… then don't."

Aomine got shocked from that unexpected reaction. But after investigating Akashi's face for some silent moments, he asked in a cold voice.

"Are you still engaged with them?"

This time it was Akashi who chuckled teasingly.

"You're acting ridiculous, Aomine. Don't tell me… that you're jealous for real?"

Aomine's hidden anger was venting out finally, when his hushing tone became more like growling in the next seconds.

"Ha, jealous? Don't bullshit me, Akashi! I'm talking about the rules… Did you forget the last code? For your reminder Genius-kun... it was 'No cheating'."

Akashi, who had taken back his composure finally, smirked dangerously before saying in his usual confidence tone.

"I didn't break any rules… so you better watch out for yourself before libeling me. And get off me… NOW."

And at the same of saying that, a hand was down on Aomine's left wrist and grabbed it with slight force. Then the bluenette, who didn't even noticed when that hand got freed itself, looked down confusedly while being dragged to the other side of the bed. Akashi spared a glare on the boy who was laying down next him before leaving the bed right after that. Aomine's hand followed him before getting slapped on the back.

"Aka-"

In no time, Akashi was standing next to a open door with his gaze averted to a corner of the room. His voice came out as cold as a frozen winter.

"Leave. I have things to do."

Aomine opened his mouth to say something, but he regretted it instantly. The bluenette dragged his sluggish form on the sheets and sat on the edge of the bed for a short pause. But then he left the room without saying another word. After closing the door behind his ousted guest, Akashi leaned back on it. His voice was echoing in his head with an unsure tone.

'Was it a mistake to give him some sort of confidence on that subject? Did I overdo it last night? Or before tha-'

But then another voice interrupted the prior one in a coarse sound.

'No. If I'll manage to control it in time… it will be my absolute victory.'

…

…

"Hoh~, it feels annoyingly nostalgic to be here~."

Akashi looked up to see Haizaki, who just stepped into the gym with a freakish grin on his face. Akashi, who was reading a book, closed it right away while standing up from his seat which was in a corner of Teiko's first gym. As Haizaki had asked, he granted his wish to meet with him in the next day. It was also the fourth day of their competition... which was a secret to the taller boy in front of him. Akashi has chosen the 8 AM to meet up with Haizaki at that place, before attending to the third judgment which was also grounding there. It was a proper choice if one looked at it that way. Akashi took some steps towards the other boy while saying.

"I'm impressed you weren't late. So… what do you want to talk about?"

Haizaki, who was looking around the place with unexpectedly cheeriness, got stilled momentary. Then he marched forward to stand right in front of the other boy, before saying with his usual grin.

"You told me that I can count on your support... if I recall correctly. So I want you help me out... to come to Kyoto for the next semester."

"You wa-"

"Yep, I want to become a student at Rakuzan. I know your former PF was a third year… And now you need an _excellent player_ for that vacant starter place, right?"

Haizaki was grinning all along, while Akashi was investigating him thoughtfully. Then the red hair boy began walking in a slow pace to his right side, towards another chair which was placing there. After putting his book on the chair, he leered at the boy silently before glancing away another time. Haizaki was following him with his eyes the whole time, while smirking in his typical rude demeanor. Akashi crossed his arms on the chest before stabilizing his glare on the other boy.

"I see you have done a thorough research. But you didn't think that I left it untouched until some _excellent player_ fall down from the sky at the last minute, did you?"

Haizaki took one step towards him.

"So you have filled it already?"

Akashi looked at him in his usual composed manner.

"I might… but that's not exactly the point. The real issue is why you're interested in coming to Rakuzan? After all, you managed to reach to the quarter-final of Winter Cup with Fukuda. Why are you interested into changing school… now?"

Haizaki looked away impolitely to make a face, while saying in even more impolite tone.

"Huh? Does that shit matter? Let's say I fucking feel like it~."

Akashi looked at him silently before making up his mind and saying calmly.

"Of course it matters. For that to be done, I have to talk with so many and convince them that you're a noteworthy athlete. And to be honest, I can't see any solid evidence that you have changed your former unpleasant manners. Now… can you understand how it matters? I don't see any benefit in recommending someone whom we have to make him resign because of his immorally… not long after."

Haizaki looked at him silently, while there was no trace of that constant grin of him. Then he took some more steps towards the smaller boy to stand right in front of him for a second time. While slanting his head slightly to the back and looking down on the boy, he said in a serious tone this time.

"So you're saying… if I don't become tidy, then it's going to be the same as Teiko in the end, ha?"

Akashi answered him before turning around.

"I said you have my support… if you change."

Then in the next second Haizaki's left hand grabbed Akashi's shoulder while turning and prevented him from going farther. Akashi looked at him from above of his shoulder, before Haizaki started talking again.

"What if I need help to change?"

Akashi looked back over the hand on his shoulder slightly annoyed. Both were still in their places, when Akashi asked coldly.

"What do you mean?"

Haizaki seemed somehow happy that his hand wasn't smacked away until then. He put up the most sincere smile while looking affectionately at the smaller boy, which was kind of unsuited on his delinquent face.

"What if I tell you… that I believe you can change me?"

"You're not making any sense."

Akashi tried to free his shoulder by stepping forward, to be stopped by more force from the tresses hair boy.

"You still haven't done it with Daiki, have you? You reek of a virgin… I can tell how pure you are just by your scent…"

Then Haizaki hanged his head down on top of smaller boy's shoulder, sniffing him close to the crook of his neck, before saying in a seductive tone.

"You smell nice, Akashi. It makes me long you more and more..."

…

…

**I know you liked this chapter beyond the words! HAHAHA… Just kidding XD**

**It kind of became more intense than what I had intended originally '-_- But in a good way~. So never mind ;p**

**And thanks a lot for your reviews~. They're so effective and lovely ;)**


	10. Who's the winner, if it's even?

Chapter ten:

**Who's the winner, if it's even?**

…

"You smell nice, Akashi. It makes me long you more and more..."

Haizaki was standing behind the smaller boy and hiding his face into the crook of his neck, inhaling softly. He was sniffing the boy as if he was a spring flower in his hands. His right arm winded around his former Captain to slid down on his chest, groping him gently like he was a sacred statue to be worshiped. Then it stopped on the left side of the boy's waist lovingly. That finally put them in a real hugging position, while the taller one was standing behind the other boy and pulling him slightly backward. In the meanwhile Fukuda's Ace left hand came up to glide on Akashi's neck, where his thumb reached his hairs behind the ear; and while the other fingers were touching his jaw bone lightly. During all that Haizaki was caressing the boy's hairs and nape with soft motions of his head like a primal lover.

And despite all that unexpected treatment, Akashi didn't do a thing all along... no resistance, no refraining, not even a threatening glance towards the boy. He wasn't frozen or shocked by that even a little bit. And actually that clever mastermind was as calculative and cautious as ever; while he was waiting for a true discern on the real motive of that malefic boy, who was acting so delightful all of sudden.

Haizaki's left hand put some force on the boy's head to turn it back a little on the right side. His pinkie was under Akashi's jaw and guiding his face a little upwards. Their eyes entangled for a moment before a soft smile appeared on the delinquent's face to make all that more exotic. Akashi narrowed his eyes, while all he did was observing the other in his dormant state. Keeping the red hair boy in place between his arms, without wasting any second Haizaki put a delicate kiss on his hair close to his temple. Still breathing into the boy's hair while they couldn't see each other faces, he started talking in a soft tone again. He was rubbing his chin on the boy's hair with unseen affectionate care, and then his voice came out like a bemusing lullaby.

"Ah~, the sensation of your velvety white skin... your intoxicating soft hair... looking at your blazer enticing eyes~... I'm dying to feel you more... to own you... I'm seeking you so much... that it makes me crazy..."

And when Haizaki was about to put another kiss on those named soft hairs, Akashi's both hands found his. In the next second the red head boy had undone the locks on his body and was standing some steps farther from the boy. His eyes were fixed on tresses hair boy, glaring at him drastically while he didn't seem angry in the slight. On the other side Haizaki was looking at the other one in bewilderment, as if he couldn't believe such a treatment from him when he just confessed his pure emotions. Akashi folded his arms on his chest, before slanting his head to the side in an accusing posture.

"Are you making fun of me? I've told you already that I don't belong to Aomine; so stop competing with him on something that you don't even get it... And it's better if you don't act so out of character now… It arouses doubt around your mental health to let me even think on your main proposal and recruiting you."

The taller boy stood motionless for some more seconds, observing him quietly. His gazes were staring at the other boy pleadingly, before they got closed in a disappointed manner. But when he opened them again, there was no tiny trail of that innocent look from a second before. He was smirking viciously like a miscreant that he always put up such an aura around himself. His lips were tilting up mockingly, when he started stretching his arms aloft of his head insolently. Then he started talking while slightly giggling.

"Hoh~, you noticed? So my acting has weakened... Huh, such a pity! And I thought we can have some fun just with that~."

But then his face became serious all of sudden, while taking a step towards the other boy on the court.

"But really… you're the one to talk! Just tell me already where did you hide that bastard Akashi... you little puppet?"

Akashi was staring at him silently, not moving from his new place. And then Haizaki put up his irritating grin another time. He twirled on his heels cheerfully while talking in a non-caring manner to look at the boy from the side in a provoking gesture.

"Also I never told you that going to Rakuzan was my real purpose… now did I~?"

Haizaki was gaffing loudly, while Akashi was looking at him investigatory in silent. Then after a sigh as if he was bored of his sick way of talking, he asked in a monotone voice.

"What are you trying to pull? What is that you want, Haizaki?"

The taller boy stopped laughing instantly, while staring at the other boy in an amused pose. Then he stepped forward to stand right in front of the smaller boy, while looking down on him from a close stance. His face twisted in a vicious one again, and without a doubt his voice was coming out of a nightmare for being that creepy.

"Sex. That's my sole intention. Do you want to try it with me, Akashi? I'm hundred percent confident that dumb Daiki is as inexperienced as you. So... what are you saying? I can treat you way better than him~…"

His hand came up to run through smaller boy's hair, while caressing some threads from his bang teasingly.

"After all, you need so much tenderness... to screw a virgin~."

His tone was disgracing and annoying as always to make Akashi frown… even if he didn't want to give the other boy the pleasure of making him uncomfortable. Akashi smacked his hand back gently and took one step to the side. Then he spared an askew towards the taller boy before staying still. He glared at him solidly to say.

"What's between me and Aomine is none of your concern. And you can say as much as lies that you want… but I don't believe it was your real goal either. Anyhow, there's no relation between that and helping you to change for better…"

"Change for better, ha? And you think you have done that, Akashi… by becoming a fangless doll?"

"And now you're talking nonsense. If you don't have anything more to say, then I should ask you to lea-"

Akashi was turning back, when a hand stopped him.

"Come on! You want it too. I can see how lustful your eyes have become~."

Akashi looked furiously at the hand, which was pulling his right wrist in a tight grip. His eyes met the other boy again while saying in demanding tone.

"Let go of my hand, Haizaki."

"Or maybe not… You don't seem that interested after all… Hahaha!"

While presenting a harsh laugh, he has imprisoned the other boy in a lightning move. Akashi's body was already half twisted relatively, when his entire form gone through shock from the swift but powerful captivator's motion. Haizaki has grabbed his left shoulder, while pulling his right arm upwards on his back. He was immobilized in a second, when the taller boy's left hand let go of his shoulder and winded around his neck to push his throat. Haizaki's face was darkened, while standing behind the boy for a second time. A parlous shadow has covered it up and exposed his true nature in mere seconds. His boyish sadistic tone became more sickened after that, when he was talking about disgusting matters with downright passionate.

"So how is that I steal your virginity by force, hum~?"

He was talking dangerously close to Akashi's left ear, while the smaller boy could felt his breath crawling on his skin. He blew teasingly on his hairs before continuing.

"What do you think, ha? To have your first time so rough... that you can't help it that your body craves for more, while you're bleeding like a bitch. After all, it supposed to be rape~."

He tattered malignantly, before putting more force on Akashi's back with his elbow to make him arch slightly backwards.

"Ah!"

His feet were losing the right contact with the ground, while he had to tiptoe to save some state of balance. Even in that position he should be able to kick the boy simply... but for some reasons he didn't seem that resistant in such a hazardous condition. While trying to maintain his control on the pain under that fanatic act, Haizaki's lune sound reached him again.

"I'm sure you can scream nicely… and when there is no one else to hear your sexy voice... except me~."

While he was looking down from behind on the smaller boy who seemed in grinding pain, Haizaki used his arm around his neck to tilt his head slightly to the side. Akashi closed his eyes momentary for sustaining even more awkward position... it was getting worse by passing every second.

Then in the next moment he opened them widely by extreme shock. Haizaki has stolen his lips in a forceful kiss, when it was more as if he had swallowed his mandible in his wide opened mouth. Akashi tried to push them apart by the help of his free hand on the other boy's hip, while it seemed competently futile. Taller boy's tongue was licking his unwilling skin for more access, while red head boy was pushing his lips firmly together, refusing to give in that easily. And in the end, that impatient boy bit his lower lip, which scarified it to bleeding state. In return a painful whimper escaped from Akashi's lips, which were still sealed by Haizaki's possessive ones. But even after that the tresses hair boy didn't get the kiss that he wanted, even if all he got was non-consensual from the beginning.

When he pulled back with a gasp on the both side for the lack of air, he instantly looked at his artwork. An enraged Akashi was glaring murderously at him, while his head was still forced in unpleasant angle. Breathing harshly, Haizaki slid his palm on the side of boy's head while smiling like a maniac. Then his thumb fondled the skin aggressively. His fingers were brushing frequently on the slight wound on the boy's lips in caressing but sadistic touches. Enjoyment was emerging all over him as he was treating the other boy like the doll that he called him not long before. A grin widened on his face. It seemed too sick when he was still touching that sore skin nonstop.

"Oh~, how is Daiki going to react after finding out about our little secret? That his princess is second handed~."

Akashi gulped hard, while it seemed something popped out in his mind. Then he said in an imperative tone.

"Stop babbling nonsensical. Let m-"

Not sparing a second, more force was applied on his twisted arm. Akashi could hear some cracking sounds from his back, when he gave in to scream from that unbearable pain around his wrist.

"Aaah!"

Haizaki was looking down on his anguished prey, who seemed completely under his influence now. His bristle attitude had no end, when he grabbed the boy's hair and pulling them cruelly. Then he presented a coarse laugh from his throat, while he still could hear some broken low whimpers from his victim.

"Maybe you should stop acting so high and mighty, Akashi. You still feel like ordering me, ha? Oh, right… You were always good at that! So how about this? I really don't mind having a bossy partner… to fuck~."

By hearing such a taunting comment Akashi glared up at him unshakably through his powerful gazes. He knew from the start, it was going to be all useless if he couldn't withstand to be treated in that level of harsh way or being forced to endure that amount of pain. His breathe rhythm seemed unsteadily, while he had to grit his teeth to manage on subsiding the pain, along with his fury. He clinched his eyes hard and dropped his head in bearing posture... as much as Haizaki's grips let him.

Haizaki was looking at him silently for some moments by then, when he seemed waiting for some sort of reaction from the other boy that didn't seem coming. He didn't say anymore words or displaying another form of disrespect to his former Captain. But then he lowered Akashi's right arm a little to lessen the pain a little. It made the other boy open his eyes to stare at him in somehow a confused look. Now he was standing normally on the floor. But even then, the delinquent didn't let go of him while standing close and keeping the smaller boy in his forceful grasps quietly.

And finally his voice reached audibly enough to other boy when it was just a hushing whisper.

"What? Did you really think I'm that low to force myself on someone? And not just someone… my former teammate? That's how you think of me?"

His voice was still harsh; howbeit it was more sad than scary. But before Akashi could say a word, a voice came from the back. That made them turn around... actually made Haizaki turn around and drag Akashi with him.

"Let him go, bastard!"

Haizaki narrowed his eyes by surprise, while looking at the newcomer at the door. But then the corner of his lips twitched in amusement.

"Oh~, so our brave boyfriend showed up finally~."

Aomine was marching angrily towards them, when a yelling voice stopped him in the midway.

"Don't come closer, Daiki. If you don't want I break his wrist… that is!"

By saying that, Haizaki put more force on the hand in his powerful grip. That made Akashi to whine from that instant pain rising around his wrist.

"U-uh!"

"H-hey, stop it!"

Aomine was too nervous to even think of moving another step towards them. He stood rigidly in the middle of the court staring at the other two with a panicked face; not sure what to do. Haizaki tittered viciously while seeing the tan boy's usual cool aura was washed away just like that. Now that his left hand was around Akashi's neck another time, he put more force on his throat playfully.

"Heh, don't worry~. I still didn't decide on what I'm going to do with him... I might let him go unharmed… After all, I'm not that evil to make him suffer from such a pain… or have to take a lo~ng break from sport by being heavily injured… despite all he has done to me in the past."

A silent moment that was drowned in sadness passed by doubtful glares from Aomine. Haizaki couldn't see Akashi in that position; even though he could guess that he had the same look as Aomine... with detestation in his eyes. Haizaki gritted his teeth irritatedly, while shocking his head in unappreciative demeanor. Then murmuring tone filled the place which was hard to be heard by Aomine who was standing far at that moment.

"But both of you… stop looking at me like I am capable of doing something that cruel... like I'm a loathsome beast..."

Aomine was looking at him confusingly, when Akashi was still motionless in his hold. The silent reply from the boys made him snap eventually and then he started yelling in a coarse historic tone from the deep inside. He was pushing the boy's wrist absentmindedly with his brute force all along by snapping out like that... when there was no resistance from Akashi even then.

"I wouldn't do it! I WOULDN'T! AND YOU SHOULD'VE KNOWN THAT ALREADY! YOU WERE MY FUCKING TEAMMATES! AND YOU DARE T-"

In a flash of light something happened that stopped his jabbering in an instant. Haizaki was driven on his knees, while his right arm was twisted behind his back and it was pulling upside hurtfully... something similar to the other boy's position until then. Akashi was using his left hand on his left shoulder to keep him in place, while using his right knee on his back to push him a little forward which was a little painful. He pushed his knee more into his back to awaken pain even more… so maybe that could help Haizaki to stop screaming. It was just logic to make him regain some control over his brain, which was the slave of an adrenaline rush in his system.

"Ugh!"

Then a cold voice ordered next to his ear which actually made him shiver by its sheer chillingly.

"That's enough, Haizaki. Calm down."

He loosened both of his grips on the taller boy, who was kneeling in front of him. His right foot was on the ground by then. Akashi lowered their right hands to make it more comfortable, while his left hand let go of the boy's shoulder and instead of it grabbed his collar. Haizaki managed to glance at the boy behind him with a confused look all over his face. But then his freaked out visage changed into an anxious amused one.

"Oh~, it's you? So you came out again~."

All that startled Aomine to the point of being transfixed in his place, not reacting at all. He looked up from the now imprisoned boy to check on the current captor. Akashi was standing composedly with a straight face behind the other boy as if it was just a normal situation. A trail of blood was visible on his lips, while he didn't seem bothered by it. Maybe a faint radiance of pity was present in his sharp eyes, when he said.

"I was here all the time."

Haizaki, who was still being kept immobilized in his place, laughed harshly.

"No kidding! Look at you now, Akashi! Aren't you glorious?! HAHA! So the real selfish bastard showed himself finally... But I prefer you much way better... The one who destroyed me have no right to act like a fucking pitiful creature, who hides himself behind his lies! Huh… changing for better? If that's better, then I despise it to the bone!"

Akashi was listening silently. His determined glare fixed on the other boy's back. Then another time Haizaki's voice echoed in the empty court, which this time was more like a murmur to himself.

"But even if it was that guy… I wouldn't do it..."

The dormant moments didn't last long.

"I knew."

Haizaki was freed right after that, when Akashi stepped to the side to be able to stand face to face with him. Aomine was still standing far, even though he had took some steps towards the other two in slow pace. Haizaki's left hand reached to the ground, when he just sat there helplessly with a perplexed look on his face, glaring up at the red hair boy in front of him. Akashi grabbed his right wrist that was still twinging with pain in his left palm, while wiping the blood from his lips with his thumb's side. Then he looked at Haizaki in the eyes.

"You're misjudging me, Haizaki. I'm not the same person who did that heartless thing to you in the past. Don't take me wrong. I have no intention on running away from responsibility for what happened back then. But I won't accept to be mistaken for him. I am Akashi Seijuro... and I despise what he had done to you."

His voice was so calm and unfitting for that situation. The other two knew this boy very well... that collective Akashi. It was as if he always knew everything. But then it was his wired but honest words that made them unable to react.

"I knew you wouldn't do it from the sta-... No, maybe it didn't sound so well... because it's something that he would've said. I'm not that dictator... but I'm not a dolce puppet either. I'm your former teammate, Akashi Seijuro... and I had faith that you're not that kind of person, Haizaki Shogo. That's why I thought you should come to this realization yourself... even if I had to play you."

And then he stepped forward to bend on his knees a little. He looked at the tresses hair boy on the ground from a close stance, while smirking intelligently to whisper in an amused tone.

"And let me tell you this... You can't take it back."

Haizaki looked at him questionably, when Akashi got slightly closer to continue in his entertained gesture slyly.

"You have already confessed that you're not someone capable of such a cruelty. Now you can't deny your own morality... right?"

Akashi stepped back again while still smiling in his blithesome smiling form, when the other two were looking at him in sheer astonishment. He wasn't bluffing after the end of the game. He had done all that on purpose. And he didn't just play Haizaki; he had played Aomine as well. He needed a witness for the time that Haizaki was going to meet his true self.

That was the reason that he had summoned Aomine indirectly there. That morning when Akashi left his house early, he made sure that the bluenette could see him from the window... from the exact room that he has chosen it himself. Especially that day, Akashi has told the guard where he was going, so Aomine could follow him. Aomine has found it weird originally that Akashi had left too soon, when their meeting was at nine. But then if he was taking a walk, then he could use that time to offer him some sort of apology.

But he didn't know that his rival was meeting someone there. Also he wasn't aware of that Akashi wanted him there to be witness on Haizaki's decision. Actually Akashi had a lot of reason for that. Of course one of them was putting that stubborn guy in a position that he couldn't step back from his words. But then there was their own contest. And even if Aomine didn't notice that at the moment; he was drown in admiration towards Akashi. Because not only he didn't kneel in front of his guilt, but he also amended the matters as he had promised... something that was unachievable for most of people.

Haizaki didn't know about any of this, or even about their game or quarrel; but even by thinking about the act that Akashi had put up in front of him... he was shaking with excitement. Still sitting on the court he began laughing loudly... while he seemed more content and less self-destructing than before.

"You're really the best, Akashi! You're psycho! Ahahaha!"

And right then a fierce punch land on his cheek. Aomine was standing aloft him with a deep frown between his eyebrows. Haizaki stumped on the floor, while his tittering has stopped already.

"If you were for real, then I would've never forgive you... stupid asshole!"

"You didn't have to punch him so hard."

It was Akashi who said that composedly from his back. Aomine looked another time at the motionless boy on the ground. But before he could even blink an eye, a hard punch made him to turn around in his place. He grabbed the side of his face angrily while yelling at the boy who had just hit him.

"What the hell was that for, bastard?!"

Akashi shocked his right hand in the air from the summation of former pain and the new one on the back of his hand, which was caused by his own punch, to ease the pain a little.

"For this morning of course. Also it's not reasonable that he will be the only one who got punched… considering that you're not any less guilty."

Aomine looked at him still annoyed to see the cut on the boy's lip. Then he stuttered in a low voice, when he actually thought 'You wouldn't even give me the chance of apology, would you?!'.

"T-that sounds fair."

Haizaki didn't move a finger that long, and then Aomine noticed that he was unconscious for real. Akashi sat next to him to check on the boy, when he heard Aomine's voice and turned back.

"What if he would've hurt you for real?"

"You're saying that even after what you saw? He wouldn't... and I am capable of taking care of myself."

"Yes, you were lucky! I had strangled you couple of times and you couldn't do a thing!"

Akashi smiled by Aomine's honest pother.

"What made you think that I didn't let you?"

Aomine was looking at him all frizzed for a long pause by hearing that in a teasing voice.

"Now you made me doubt it! You manipulative sadist!"

Akashi stood up calmly to say in a straight face.

"You should take him to the back room. He won't wake up for awhile; and the others are going to show up in no time… We can't let them see him like this."

"Hey! You sound like a murder, who's trying to hide a corpse!"

"I'm not the one who hit him. Also you should grab some ice packs... otherwise both of you will end up with swollen faces."

Aomine scratched his head for being extremely furious. Akashi was stating the facts there, like nothing had happened.

"Yeah, but before that… let me punch you too. It's just fair."

Aomine got close to the boy who didn't move an inch. He was looking straightly at the taller boy as if he was waiting for him to do as promise. Aomine's hand came up, but not as punch. It was in caring manner and his fingers brushed softly on the bottom lip which was still bloody. Then he embraced the smaller boy in a swift motion. He hugged him tightly; not caring that he might be in pain in some other places other than his most likely bruised wrist.

"You have a high tolerance for risk; damn it! You scared the hell out of me!"

And Akashi just said in a solid but at the same time timid tone... which mostly was part of his play.

"I know and I'm sorry about that... but I was indebted to him."

Aomine pushed the boy back a little to look at him confusingly. Then his own voice screamed in his head 'Not this again, you moron!'... But then a sincere smile on the smaller boy's lips distracted him.

"What I took from him back then was his faith in himself. I shattered his pride to the ground. Like this… I healed the wound that I was the cause of it... And now we're even."

…

…

**Hehehe~ a little surprised?**

**In my case I choose Aomine without a second thought! Our Ace is so damn dark, handsome and arrogant… HE'S JUST TOO COOL~ that I can't let anyone steal Akashi from him ^^ How did it come to this? Don't ask me!**

**Also Akashi is one of my favorite favorite favorite characters ever… I assure you there's no way that I make him OOC ;p**

**Anyway… which sides pairing you have on your mind? I still have some chapters to write~ and a harem around uke Akashi sounds extremely fun... like a real harem! Pft!**

**Thanks for reviews again~ And ****I hope you enjoyed this chapter as well XD**


	11. Winning a trial can be vital

Chapter eleven:

**Winning a trial can be vital**

…

All miracles were sitting around the table surrounded by a heavy atmosphere. They were staring at their two friends through unsure glares and hanged jaws. It was Momoi who began talking mostly addressing her childhood friend on the other side of the table.

"L-let's get this straight. You were one night together... and you had ended up fighting?!"

Aomine's eyebrow twitched by hearing that direct accusation, which slapped him hard in the face. It was as if they were pointing their fingers his way and identify him as the responsible culprit for whatever had happened between them. The bluenette rashly protested, when he felt awfully offended by that belittling demeanor.

"Don't blather nonsense, Satsuki! We didn't fight!"

Momoi shortly pouted, when he lashed out unmannerly at her. Murasakibara said while eating his snacks like usual.

"So why both of you are beaten, Mine-chin~?"

But then it was Midorima who readjusted his glasses to take the turn in his typical serious tone.

"And you better think twice on the alibi that you're holding forth, Aomine. If you had broken any rules... it will be your lose-nanodayo."

His attitude was too stiff and formal that one might mistook him for being a member of a real jury! Aomine, half stood on his seat, shouted peevishly again while not caring they were in a little cramped room.

"Hey, hey! Why every time I'm the suspect here? And it's not like that... you believe it or not! I didn't hit this monster!"

Aomine was pointing Akashi with his overturned thumb, not even looking back at his content face. And the other boy was sitting next to him with a little cut on his delightful lips silently but in an amused gesture. His hands were hidden under the table on his laps. He smiled when Aomine snapped for real... while he seemed slightly entertained by that little show.

It was true that at first Aomine was worried about the red hair boy and then drowned in admiration by his flare tactfulness. But then Aomine has become seriously furious little by little. Akashi didn't explain anything to him, when he made him to do all the hard work. And worst thing was that his collective manner hasn't changed even after he had gone and arranged that shady reunion with Haizaki. And when he thought about it more and more, he felt immensely clueless on reading Akashi's reasons for meeting Haizaki there. It was certainly illogical for them to meet to begin with.

Also he had to drag Haizaki's unconscious body to the back room, when Akashi was taking his time in the bathroom. They didn't have access to the infirmary; therefore he had to go out of school. So he bought some frozen vegetables from a close store, before the rest of them showed up and used them in place of ice pack.

And while the taller boy was drawn in his fury, the sagacious boy said with a straight face in his patient posture. Akashi pointed the cut on his lip with his index finger of his unharmed hand while talking.

"He's telling the truth. It's not from a punch... only a shallow bite mark."

Everyone in the room stayed motionless with widen eyes momentary and when earth moved enough so they could digest that - obviously Kuroko acted as transparent as usual - some jumped from their seats while screaming at the same time.

"_**B-b-bite**_?!"

Now there was so many flatten hands on the table, When Kise continued with an insecure tone.

"Only?!"

Aomine's face was darkened even more when a low trail of inimical growling escaped from his curled lips. He cracked his finger's joints while his furious glare got fixed on the playful boy next to him by slanting his neck to the side like a broken robot.

'That damn jerk! I'm going to kill that asshole Haizaki!'

Akashi was smiling almost innocently... if someone didn't know who he really was. And surly he wasn't someone to act without any ulterior motive.

'And why this bastard sounds like it was a kinky happening between us with that gross smile?! All we did was just some routine kisses!'

But then Akashi's voice who was talking like 'Come on, you don't expect me to say it loud' was all that needed to rise another wave of confusion.

"It happens."

"Eh!"

By a hickey on Akashi's lips and a bruise on Aomine's face, all of them have reached one conclusion… 'There's no doubt that Aomine is a pervert!'.

'What this bastard is thinking?! If I tell them that it wasn't me then he won't be at advantage anymore... and so he will be simply disqualified! You're digging your own grave I'm-absolute-kun... There's no way I fall that deep to even lie against myself!'

There could be no more questions. But then why Akashi didn't consider it harassment and thereby call it Aomine's lose already? It was a big mystery that even being shocked by seeing this side of Akashi couldn't prevent them from seeking its answer. When all along Akashi had his unsettling smile on his wounded lips, it was Midorima who asked doubtfully.

"How something like that can _just_ happen, Akashi?!"

Akashi raised an eyebrow as if he had just heard something interesting after awhile. He finally looked at the boy next to him, who has incontinently turned his way a little more than before. Aomine was looking down on him with an insane smile on his infuriated face, which was an unfitting pair. He seemed drown in another world while chattering obscure words which were more like hoarse grunts. The bluenette boy was deeply paralyzed to comprehend his surrounding while glaring at his rival. By that insurance, Akashi sneered brightly as leering at the rest of them. Then he strayed to the side swiftly.

"Somehow like-"

But not even finishing his sentence, he leaned forward to put his crimson lips on Aomine's crinkled ones. Tan boy's eyes widened by sheer shock, when he wasn't completely separated from his thoughts just yet. Akashi was smiling with his gazes fixed on him like they were saying in a mockery tone 'welcome back' to the other boy. Not wasting any time, the kiss became slippery by its founder. The second that Aomine felt the wetness of a tongue on his lips, he opened them obediently, letting the other boy brush his tongue on his teeth before tangling it around his eager one. Encouraging the boy by the light brush of his fingers while cupping his face, Aomine's mind got drowned in the pleasant activity in no time.

Akashi was a good kisser. Sure he wasn't inexperienced before Aomine; but it seemed as if he was learning more and more by every kiss. He pushed his tongue in the right angle with tickling his palate to bring a hiss from Aomine, who seemed like the most dominant boy in the entire world. Heads tilting to the opposite sides, more access was given to both of them by then. But when the lack of air broke the connection temporarily, after a shallow inhale both were back to the kiss. And right then it was Akashi who withdrew his tongue to the back of his mouth, out of Aomine's reach. At the same time he pushed his closed lips more forcefully on the other. Aomine, not following his actions, let him to take the control over their intimate moment for a second time. But then the red head boy devoured his bottom lip in the first chance. At first he nipped gently on its shell, and by that another hiss escaped from tan boy's parted lips. When Aomine opened his eyes, while he wasn't sure about the exact moment that he had closed them, Akashi was looking into his eyes with a special glitter in his orbs.

And then his teeth put more force on the unfortunate lips to draw blood from it in a second. Aomine, just catching up what was happening, tried to curb his left hand between them to push the other boy back. But then Akashi's left hand has grabbed his shirt already, to steady their current positions. Aomine whimpered when those brute teeth sank doggedly deeper into his abused skin. Akashi finally pulled back with a sadistic grin on his red lips, now that it was cover under a cocktail of both their blood. A thread of saliva and blood still connected them to each other in their close stands. Then Akashi said while gasping lightly for the dear air and giggling at the same time.

"-Thi-h-s."

Aomine's left hand was still pushing them apart, when Akashi straightened his neck to reach him for a last time. Then he flicked his tongue up to lick on the bleeding wound one more time. His manner was beyond seductive as if that was the taste of the most delicious dessert. Then he let go of Aomine to bring up his hand, and lick and whip the rest of blood from his lips. All the juveniles there were looking at them in unblinking state. It wasn't their first time seeing them kissing... but surly it was the most intense kiss that they had ever seen!

The bluenette was looking at him while a faint tint of red was covering his face. He was more enraged or embarrassed... even Akashi couldn't say for sure. And probably even Aomine couldn't say himself. It wasn't their first kiss; also it wasn't even their first time kissing in front of others... But it was somehow different. Was it because Akashi started it? That couldn't be, it has happened before. Was it because he wasn't expecting it in the slight? That couldn't be either; Akashi has surprised him enough by then. So what was that?

He touched his lips with his fingers in a fazed gesture, when his face became slightly taint by the risen pain from the brush of his own fingertips on the sore skin.

Certainly he wasn't a masochist to feel ecstatic by getting bitten. But that was different from getting bitten normally, wasn't it? Actually when they were still in kindergarten, Momoi had bitten him several times on his shoulders or hands for many reasons... like eating her snacks, or trashing her toys, or putting frog on her head! But being bitten that way, halfway a kiss... it was really different. It felt wonderful, but at the same time sick and disgusting. He understood how soft nips could be pleasurable. He had tried that on Akashi, with such a composed character, and he was able to witness some interesting reactions from him. But being bitten to bleeding state and enjoying it was a whole different thing! Was the real reason tangled with who had done it?

For being affected by a simple kiss, he sure has taken his time. While the rest of them were waiting for a vocal explanation around what just happened, Akashi was looking back at them quietly, but not completely coyly. Some dormant seconds passed when he finally leaned forward again to whisper next to the other boy's ear shrewdly.

"It's just a kiss."

And the double-edge comment made him nauseous for thinking that far about a kiss. It was the same as comparing what just happened now with the interaction between Haizaki and Akashi. Then the bluenette scowled hard, not sure he was angry at himself or the other boy.

Akashi hasn't even told him what had happened between them. But he couldn't say a thing because of that absurd contest. If he said that he wasn't the one who put that hickey on Akashi's lips, then it was the same as admitting his cheating. By what he had seen that morning, there was a high chance that the malefic boy had forced himself on the other. But Akashi seemed extremely reluctant to explain what had happened, even to him. So there was a possibility that he would resign from the game just like that. While it seemed so far from reality for Akashi to hand over the victory like that... but now it seemed there was many things more important than sole wining for him. He was different but at the same time disturbingly similar to his old self.

How would he react was a mystery to Aomine. So what if he would conceal Haizaki's case from others; like he had decided that it was the best decision to hide Haizaki's present there? What if he would accept the defeat simply? Was their game going to end like that, when there was no genuine winner? When they weren't feeling strong emotions towards each other? When he wasn't sure yet? And at the end there would be no more mutual time for them... probably until the next Interhigh, when they face each other on the court... as real rivals.

No. He couldn't win just yet. He couldn't let it finish until this boy will acknowledge him to his heart's content. If it was an in-consensual kiss or hundred of them; he wouldn't let their game end like that without obtaining any trophy. So he finally succeed to make up his mind. It seemed wiser to play along for the time being. He looked at Akashi with fierce glares with a japing background in his tone.

"If it's just a kiss... then it's just a punch. Can I punch you too?"

Not denying or confirming anything, that comment hit the nail on the head around their jury's first impression on the matter. When everyone could guess where that scenario was going, neither of them felt any urge to ask about the details. Akashi smiled while he felt everything was settled down finally, now that Aomine was in agreement with him. There was no prize in letting everyone know about that little intercourse with their other former schoolmate... who was in the other room at the time. So he just kept it up slyly.

"There's no reason to scant it more than this... If you punch me, regardless of it reaches me or not, I have to punch you back. So what's the point?"

"You just piss me off... So I can feel better by that!"

"You seem pretty easy to get angry nowadays. Maybe you should try meditation or something?"

'I'm covering up for him and this bastard dares to act so cocky! Just let's get over with it and punch him already!'

"Be careful Akashi, you might sound like you care!"

"I care about the public health. Letting you to putter around freely with such a temper, only means descent of society's standards."

"And now you're calling me a dog! Keep it up bastard, so I punch you for real!"

"You didn't get my point, Aomine. I'm not calling you a 'dog'... I'm addressing you as an 'inobedient dog'."

Then there was a low whisper from another side of table. It was Kise who was giggling next to Murasakibara with an amused visage.

'They've become like a real couple! It's so much fun!'

Both were glaring at the boy across the table, making him shiver and regret of pulling such a joke in instant. But then Akashi sighed to say in a serious tone now.

"Let's change the subject to something worthy already."

And when no disagreement could be heard from the rest of them he continued.

"We spent the night at my home... as you know."

He looked at Momoi to see she avoided looking back at him. He sighed again, it was getting tiring to comment on every little thing. He continued as if he was bored now.

"We had dinner with my father. And it was fun in so many ways. Then while I was reading a book, they talked for awhile... about basketball. Pretty predictable. After that we chatted... a little. Kissed... once. And then went to sleep."

Then Kise, who wasn't going to learn ever, said excited.

"Oh~, you kissed again? You're pretty into it, aren't you? But was that all? Didn't any more exciting things happened-ssu~?"

It was obvious how much this boy had fun by all of this. But then despite a frowning Aomine next to him, Akashi answered straightly.

"Kind of… I woke up in Aomine's arms. Was he always this much into cuddling, Momoi?"

Everyone got paralyzed once again.

'You cunning bastard! You weren't this cool when I was on top of you back then!'

Aomine's mind was screaming when there was nothing to say loud. It was right that they had slept next to each other for awhile, but he was sure that he didn't hug this bastard in his sleep. And sure he wasn't into cuddling at all! He just pinned down Akashi several times… and not that he had get anywhere with that!

"I-I don't have any information on that!"

It was Momoi who tattered blushing slightly, while everyone were looking at poor manager for her prescription. Then Murasakibara asked, despite not being any part of that game... like a real persistent outsider!

"Did you sleep in the same room, Aka-chin?"

Akashi folded his arms on his chest.

"No. As stupid he is... and all of us are aware of that... he mistook the room drowsily; when had left in the middle of night for the bathroom."

"Your rooms were next to each other, Akashi-kun?"

"No. He was in another wing of building."

'Then how did he mistake your room for his?!' was what they all thought. And then Aomine was thinking something else when he was sweating weirdly and facing to a vacant side of room.

'IS HE EVEN TRYING TO LIE?!'

Aomine was beating himself up by that new carefree side of Akashi; when the red hair boy seemed to have fun another time. But he was at least happy that no novel accusation was heading his way. But then again neither of them could protest when Akashi was saying that and that and offer them as the real events... even if they seemed unbelievable next to each other. All of them were speechless by incoherency of Akashi's states not that anyone was up to say a word. And Aomine had a real hard time to hide his boiling tantrum.

'There's no end of it! I shouldn't accept involving others into this from the start! It's just getting more and more complicated!'

...

...

When they were done with their third judgment, therewith all of them expect those three has left the gym. Red, blue and yellow were the only ones who supposed to be inside the building, when a loud sound came from the back room which should be empty at the time.

CRASH.

All of them startled by that and then the two competitors eyes each other silently. Then Kise whined in a nervous tone.

"What was that? It might be a kitten that's trapped inside the building-ssu, right? Let's go and check it."

Akashi brought up his hand slightly as a sign of disagreement.

"No need. I'll go and see what's there."

Then while heading towards the room that the sound had come from it he continued.

"I'll come later after locking the doors."

When Kise saw Aomine wasn't about to protest, he called after his former Captain.

"B-but let me come with you Akashi-cchi! It might be dangerous!"

Then a hand slapped swiftly at the back of his head.

"Don't compare yourself with him, stupid monkey! He can take care of a cat by himself... unlike you. Now come here a minute… I wanted to ask you something."

His arm winded around Kise's shoulder to pull him closer. Kise pout for being target of all that verbal and physical teases! And when he looked back, Akashi was already gone. So he gave in to listen what their former Ace wanted to ask. At the same time Aomine was pulling him along to get out of there.

"You don't have to be this mean-ssu! And what is that you want?"

Aomine halted, somehow uncertain about what to ask. He had just said that to prevent Kise from following Akashi to that room. Still hanging on the blond's shoulder, he scratched his head to come up with something.

"How… how you impress the girls? I mean… when you're on a date?"

Kise looked at him a little annoyed by being offered such a general question. But it was Aomine, so there was no help for it. He gave it a little thought before answering.

"Um... you should just try to be yourself… I guess?"

Aomine made a face like 'I know you're stupid, but are you really this stupid?!'.

"Ha?! Is that supposed to be an answer? Can't you be any vaguer?"

But then Kise, who was walking by himself at the time, got stilled to get into one of his killer pose.

"It's just as simple as that. If you don't get it, then listen carefully-ssu."

Then he winked as if he was revealing the secret of his popularity.

"It's not that hard if you try to be honest with them at the fist glance… but most people mistook honesty with focusing only on their weak points. That's not going to work… and your date will be fed up with you in no time-ssu. Honestly is good if you can be honest with yourself first. So briefly… be yourself~! And it means to show them also your good sides… That in your case I think it will be just around the basketball, right Aomine-cchi?"

Then he smiled brightly waiting from compliment from his listener. Then Aomine just stated in a gaped mocking tone.

"Kise, you're not that stupid that you look... are you?"

The blond flinched away to get such an insult, when he was trying to help his ungrateful bluenette friend.

"Eh, that's harsh! And you just used my experience!"

"Ha? Did you expect me to pay you just because you were enjoying yourself while showing off?"

They were at the gate, when Kise sighed while feeling his eyes has gotten teary for real.

"You're hopeless, Aomine-cchi!"

But then Aomine stopped all of sudden and looked back while saying.

"I'll wait here for Akashi. You can go."

...

...

**I'm back T-T Too busy these days... But I hope you liked it and found some answers XD**

**Also thanks for reading my dears~**

**And about the frequency of updates… Huh, sadly I have to take a break. And it's going to happen soon; most likely the next week… So if I find the chance I'm going to update more chapters by then. Let's hope I will be lucky about that =_=**

**I'm not good with breaks :( WHY?!**


	12. Wonder who won?

Chapter twelve:

**Wonder who won?**

**...**

Akashi got into the room to see a cursing Haizaki was sitting on the ground in front of an open window. But it was more like if he had collapsed there by his unbalance position. He seemed awfully smitten. His right knee was on the floor and his left leg up to his stomach. His right hand was supporting him as leverage, while his left hand was digging its fingers into his skull. Akashi couldn't see his face from the entrance, but he was positive that the boy was shutting his eyes forcefully by enduring a lot of pain. He called only for an enraged boy to stare back at him like a wounded animal, shooting daggers through his murderous glare. But then Akashi, not getting affected by that pure enmity, talked to the boy with unshaken composure as if he was talking to a close friend or such in a peaceful environment.

"If you want to sneak out without attracting any attention, then you shouldn't make that much racket. Here, put this on your face before it gets worse."

And while he was standing aloft of the other boy drowned in agony, he offered a bag of frigged pea. Aomine had bought that from a near supermarket with his order. Haizaki growled in a chattering frequency; but he snatched it away furiously and put it on his face while standing up from his place. And then instead of the left side of his face which has already started to paint with a faint color of brazen, he put it on his forehead. The red head boy stepped back again to lean on the wall next to the door. Haizaki was standing in stumbling posture by then, when he began swearing angrily.

"Ah- Just fucking fabulous! I tried to get out of the window… and my head bumped into the damn frame!"

Akashi's face wasn't bearing any emotion... sympathy, pity, rage, or even humiliation... there was no trail of any of them on his visage and so his pale face was sure like a blank sheet. While standing motionless there for some seconds and looking at his former schoolmate's staggering form, he pointed out a chair between them.

"It's probably because of dizziness. Don't push yourself. Sit."

Haizaki made a face and looked the other way as if he didn't appreciate to be told what to do like that. But then he accepted the offer in the end. He winced once more from the pain, while trying to get into a comfortable position on that old wooden chair. His eyes were shut once again, while it was obvious that the poor boy was suffering from a torturous headache. But then his former Captain began talking in a solid tone to make him look up again and see his serious face.

"How much you heard?"

And yes, it was as simple as that. Haizaki looked at him silently for some moments. Once more the absolute emperor had his unbeatable typical aura, while standing next to the door with his arms folded on his chest. His face was mostly expressionless to be any of help to the other boy on understanding his intentions; and solving any mystery that if they were on the good side or bad side now. But of course after how he had played him, trusting his surface color wasn't that much of a wise choice either. Haizaki sighed in annoyed gesture, while dragging the bag from his forehead down to his jaw.

"I heard enough. So it was like that, ha? It's just a stupid game? And I got so worked up about nothing!"

Akashi looked at him silently without offering any reply; so the other boy asked farther.

"You planed it from the start? You wanted me to eavesdrop, didn't you? You knew I can hear your voices from this room clearly."

Akashi's composed posture didn't cracked by that harsh accusation or even harsher way of stating it. And then without halting so long, he said while looking right into the other boy's miscreant eyes.

"Aomine brought you here. Then your answer is 'No'. Informing the outsiders is against the rules… so I had no intention of letting you know."

Like before he could just lie as simple as that. And if just denying the truth by a frank gesture would work for him easily, there was no need to come up with twisted answers. It was like if he was saying 'So what if I'm lying?'... And of course no one would argue on that with him. He was that scary for the most of people who knew him... enough. But Haizaki snickered before pursuing his accusation in vain; not that he cared which one was the truth in the end.

"So you're saying I just found out by accident? You really are fascinating, Akashi… Anyway, what now? Are we going to do a quick fistfight? As you can see I'm pretty beaten here."

Haizaki's dangerous visage got stilled, while staring at the other boy through his sharp threatening gazes. This time Akashi, who seemed too solid to yield and show any emotion all along, smiled in his well-known subtle manner. And despite how friendly it might seem to an outsider that actually was able to run down a shiver on Haizaki's spine.

"That would be unnecessary. But I believe you owe me."

After hearing that and looking at the other boy with a confused look on his face, Haizaki managed to say after a long halt.

"Huh?"

The smaller boy in a decent distant from him smiled once more. Then he brought up his injured right arm up to his face to tap lightly on his own chin while saying.

"I have nothing against your psychic power game… but as you can see I have a cut on my lips and my wrist is pretty bruised with finger prints on it. This is really troublesome."

Haizaki was looking at him, while his face was covered by sheer astonishment. But then something ignited in his mind.

'Right. No one comments on that bruise... So despite all his unnerving attitude and unbeatable composure, even he had to hide something in the end, ha?'

Regardless of being under the pressure of that amount of pain, his corners of lips tilted up in a vicious grin. But then despite his face being covered by that mischievous mask, he started talking as if he was extremely annoyed to be considered the villain there. Like he should be treated as a poor victim, who his rights were taken from him!

"So…? It's not like you didn't deserve at least that much. You made me resign from the club back then... Also I end up with a bruised face today! And it hurts like hell!"

Akashi wasn't falling for such a daffy play of course; not that the other boy had expected him to do so. It was just the sense of scenario that led them on playing their roles for the time being. While it was going to guide them to the critical subject eventually, but for now they could take it easy and follow it in a smooth pace. The red hair boy smiled confidently, while both of them were fixed on their prior places. Akashi had folded his arms again by then.

"I didn't hit you. To be precised… I had never hurt you physically. So my answer is explicitly negative. I didn't deserve it... while you did."

This game was simple. Retort with an insulting reply, before getting punch with a more insulting one! But the nature of insult and the direction of it was different for either of them. The tresses hair boy put his left hand on his knee, straitened his elbow and putting his weight on it in a minatory gesture. His eyebrows knot hard together and his frown made him even more malefic than before.

"Yeah, say that to yourself! And remind me to get even with that damn Daiki… That bastard is growing a habit of punching me!"

Akashi smiled coolly once more, while his face was somehow brightened by that competition of quick witty come backs. He was always acting so mature, that finding times to act like a real teenager was something that he took it precious.

"Isn't that your own fault for iteration of crossing the line?"

"Ha?! He's not even your boyfriend! Or Kise's… for that matter."

"And what has that got to do with anything?"

"Right! I've forgotten that he's one hell of a justice knight... Tch!"

Haizaki looked away while gritting his teeth; so it was decided. The end of their game has come and he had lost by that point. Some short moments passed like that; while they both seemed to be on agreement to keep it quiet like that. The loser was staring from the open window to the outside world, as if he had missed what he was witnessing there. He knew that forgotten view very well. It was engraved into his memory from those days, when in the middle of practices he would sneak out and hide in that room to take some rests. Recalling that unexpected memento filled him with nostalgic emotions. But then his mind came back to the same room on the current day, where the boy who Haizaki had almost assaulted him was standing behind him. Then he turned back suddenly to say in more serious tone this time.

"Anyway, why don't you end this silly game of yours already? Did all of you become blind? And you call yourselves prodigies, geniuses and so many other shitty names... It's fucking obvious that he's totally into you."

By hearing that Akashi averted his eyes to an empty corner. He didn't seem surprised that much; and it was more like if he was thinking on the circumstances of hearing that from someone else through his comprehensive point of view. After likely a long pause, he looked at the other boy on the chair to say in tacitness manner, preventing saying something dispensable.

"That might be true… but he still didn't fall for me. That's the terminal of our game."

Haizaki looked at him investigatory; while Akashi stared back at him in the dormant room some more. The only thing that he could think of was 'Is it really like that?' with unsolved doubt. But then if Akashi insisted that it was the case, then there was nothing against that for him. So Haizaki put up his smartass grin to say, while now he had the bag on his lap.

"And let me guess… you have a plan for that and it somehow involves me?"

Akashi, still in his prior place next to the wall, smiled as if he appreciated his thoughtfulness... in some twisted way. His entire attitude seemed flawless and genuine all along, when he kind of accepted that wicked idea with a simple reply.

"You mind?"

By hearing that, Haizaki's grin widened to make his face one step closer to a little demon. Then holding on his smirk, he lounged more on the chair so his body slid a little down in a more comforting position… while it was certainly less comfortable for any observer of that immodest gesture. He dropped the bag on the floor next to the chair's leg, while folding his arms on the chest to put up a confidence show. All the forms he took were blazing with delinquent title on the front, but he seemed to enjoy rising those kind of imaginations around himself.

"You just want to win this stupid contest, hum~?"

He actually waited for a response, when Akashi just looked at him quietly as if there was no reason for him to answer a question over and over. Haizaki snickered once more while deciding there was more into it.

"So… what's in there for me?"

He unfolded his arms to stoop a little to the side. It got him slightly closer to the boy who was standing far enough from him. Then he continued with a mischievous smirk on his playful visage. His orbs were glittering with burning fire of the deepest part of hell.

"Can I have you?"

It was certainly taunting to be said like that, especially to someone like Akashi. Also he had his hands full with Aomine those days. Akashi looked at the taller boy in his sitting place a little more. If it was a month before that anyone would expect Akashi to condemn him to execution. But now if he couldn't be considered that generous, he was definitely more forgiving than before. So all his response was in quiet gentle gesture, and then he smiled in a calm and patient manner before saying.

"Let me tell you some of our rules on this competition, Haizaki. Cheating is equal losing… Also if I don't win in the first round, we have to repeat all this at the summer as well."

That seemed to have effected efficiently... because by hearing the real conditions on the game, Haizaki has started glaring at him disbelievingly before almost shouting.

"You're out of your minds! It's the same as dating someone to be with another person this long! And you call it a simple game? You should've gotten laid before it had swept away your brains… You stupid bunch of virgins!"

Haizaki huffed while shaking his head by hearing such an absurd situation. It was just too much that his old friends had gotten themselves into it and were acting like it was a normal competition. But then Akashi, who seemed quite satisfied by the other boy's reaction, announced meekly.

"It's different for us."

Fukuda's Ace was in pause once again, not following the real meaning of the other boy's words. His gaped form lasted until he could ask in an unsure tone.

"What do you mean by that?"

Akashi readjusted his folded arms on his chest while putting up a faint smile.

"I noticed that regardless of the details, he was attracted to me from the start… And by the start I mean middle school. But he couldn't comprehend around the whole subject fully… Fortunately in this special case, I should admit that he's not so sharp… Anyway, when he found the proper chance, as the opportunist he is, he suggested this game...mostly for understanding himself. You might call it an act of subconscious."

The sitting boy looked at him while trying to process that information. All that seemed to be real facts by he had seen recently. But he couldn't put his finger on something from the past days at middle school. And why Akashi was sharing them with him just could be taken as uncertain reasons. He raised an eyebrow to say in suggesting tone.

"If you knew that… then why did you accept any of this?"

Akashi unfolded his arms to bring his left hand up to his neck and palm his nape in an almost timid gesture. It was like 'You got me guilty there!', when he had an amused smile on his good-looking face; which was certainly contradicting that.

"There's not just one reason… I wasn't that sure at the first and it was only an unproved hunch. This feeling just got stronger by spending more time with him in these past days. But the most important reason is... Uh, that his wanton side got under my skin and tickled my pride... so I fell for his provocations... Because he claimed that he can beat me on this so called game..."

Haizaki looked at him puzzled, not expecting to hear such a confession from that boy that seemed a little embarrassed by all that. Even though he had seen so many unforeseen sides of this boy by then, but there was even more to surprise him after all that. His grin was growing slowly in his shocked state, when he simpered like a high lunatic on the verge of losing his mind who was taking his sweet time laughing his ass off. Akashi simply narrowed his eyes to investigate how the other boy was digesting all that. When Haizaki finally came to it again, he was still tattering now and then.

"Haha! S-so you admit that e-even you have weakness, Ahaha… You've become more interesting, Akashi!"

Akashi was still leaning on the wall, when now both of his palms were on it pushing his shoulders a little up. His gallant form was still unshaken, when he seemed more like a teenager by his new pose... maybe less tense and more tolerant. Then he answered instantly in composed manner following a gentle look.

"It's just common sense to be aware of your own weak and strong points."

Haizaki was done with stifling his laughter by then, so inhaled a big shot to relax his abused lungs. Then he leaned back one more time to say in niftily.

"So you want to make him fall for you completely? But let me tell you this… with him being that persistent, it's going to be troublesome even if you win."

Red hair boy's calm eyes were looking at him directly, when he replied with crafty.

"I know… But as I told you we already have set up some useful rules. Thereby the one who wins... have no obligation on accepting the loser's feelings."

Haizaki's eyes widened by hearing such a thing. Then while Akashi was smiling slyly, the tresses hair boy smirked wildly.

"You don't intend to return his feeling, huh? So in the other words you will be free… again… at the end of this stupid game, right?"

Akashi nodded lightly while saying.

"That's mostly true."

Haizaki twirled on the chair with sliding his feet on the floor. Then he brought up both of his hands to clap them in a bouncy attitude.

"Ok~. What do you want me to do?"

And then an instant reply brushed away all his excitement.

"Absolutely nothing."

Haizaki tilted his head slightly to the side to ask as if he had misheard something.

"Huh?"

Akashi brought up his hands to fold them on his chest once more and displaying a superior gesture in this course of game. He sighed out a full inhale while locking his eyes with the other again.

"Getting direct assistance from the outsiders is also against the rules."

Haizaki blinked repeatedly. His lips were forming a crisp wave. It didn't make sense what the other boy was saying one after another. He put both of his palms on his knees while shaking his head a little with his annoyed features.

"What?! So why di- I don't follow what kind of shit you're saying!"

While keeping his left hand on its former station on his chest, and using his left wrist as a sitting place for his right elbow, Akashi brought up his right hand to his face. His index finger separated from the rest to land on his cheek next to his ear while the rest of his fingers supported his chin upside. All this form gave him an intelligent aura to make the influence of his next words even more. Also the bruise on his wrist was pretty on the show now, when that reminder of debt to other boy seemed to get even darker by the past minutes. Akashi's serious voice reached baffled Haizaki who seemed impatient in taking a reasonable answer.

"I prefer you keep your distance until the end of this game. I believe raising jealousy in some level is an effective method in conquering someone's heart… but acting in extremist can result unfavorably. I believe you helped me enough by now, but I appreciate it if you retreat for the time being."

Haizaki gulped hard. Even though it seemed all like a request, it was another order from his stronger personality. Haizaki averted from looking into those piercing gazes for awhile, when he knew that Rakuzan's Ace didn't stop looking at him all this time that he took for answering him. He gritted his teeth before biting his lower lip and glaring up into those magnificent orbs. Then a frail smirk covered his face, while he began standing up and marching toward the other boy next to the door.

"So it's like that? I get it. But you better win this damn game already... Because at the summer when I'll kick your asses at the Interhigh, I'm going to ask you on a date… in return of stepping back now."

When he stopped in front of Akashi, keeping just one or two steps between them, the red hair boy smiled in amusement.

"You really weren't serious about coming to Kyoto?"

Haizaki looked away momentary in annoyed gesture, as if he didn't enjoy to be played on the same board again.

"Ha?! Don't talk like you take it seriously even for a second! And anyway, why should I? Fukuda is strong. You better don't underestimate us, Akashi."

Akashi's right hand slid from his jaw down on his chest to reach the left side of his body and entangle with his left hand, so he could has them both folded on his chest again. For being stock to the wall he had to bring up his head a little to look at the taller boy in the eyes. But there was nothing to bother him in that sort of outcome.

"I keep that at mind... And challenge accepted. So let me offer you a bonus…"

His all body slanted forward so his head even tilted more than before, when his crimson seductive lips were moving dangerously close to the other boy.

"You have that date if you can defeat either of us. I'm sure he will be rather thrilled as well... to even think of facing you one the court."

Haizaki decreased the distance between them by taking a short step. Now he was hovering over the smaller boy completely and if they were to be seen like that, they could've been mistaken for someone about to kiss. But surprisingly the tresses hair boy didn't seem into doing something inappropriate at that point; even though a twisted grin was present on his lips.

"Hoh~, that was an innocent mistake, Akashi! Never expected to see you commit one~."

Akashi narrowed his eyes in query, asking for the meaning of his words.

"What are you implying?"

Haizaki's right hand came up to sit on the wall when it was straightened fully. Then he bent down a little to make them closer while he still had that grin on his lips. Now that Akashi was feeling that obstacle form in front of him more than before, he jolted back a little; but not showing any uncomfortable features on the surface. Haizaki was towering over the cruelest tyrant that he has ever known in his life. The one who once had toppled his life upside down by ordering him to retire from the thing that he was the best at it. Then he began talking in an amused tone, while a little mockery was hidden in its background.

"Let me give you an advice as a pro, Akashi… You better watch out for yourself. It's not a good sign that you summon yourselves as a couple in the middle of unrelated conversation. I was talking about all of you fi-… Ah, I forgot Tetsuya again~. It has to be his damn lack of presence, tch!"

While pretending to be annoyed, he was actually chuckling contently. Akashi was looking up at that infamous delinquent, whom once he had to force him to resign from his sacred heaven. While he was studying his contradicting demeanor, he reminded himself all that was in the past. While Haizaki's smile was transforming between a sincere light smile and a mockery mischievous one, he continued.

"But let me tell you this again... when you're trying to push someone off the edge of the valley, you better be careful so you won't be the one who's falling down. Also I accept your generous offer~. In other words if I beat any one of you six... you owe me a date~."

Akashi eyed the taller boy attentively once more, when he presented a smile despite committing such a mistake. They were still standing so close that their noses seemed about to touch considering their head's positions. He breathed out through a soft chuckle, when he knew well that the other boy could sense the blown air tickling his skin.

"Thanks for the advice. Then let me give you one in return... You better train hard. Neither of us is an easy opponent."

While pushing his palm on the wall, Haizaki forced his body back to stand straightly in front of the other boy. Akashi still had his arms folded on his chest, when Haizaki brushed off his index finger under his chin in a teasing touch.

"Like hell I'll take it easy!"

Then the tresses hair boy stepped out the room just after saying that. Akashi chucked sincerely while separating from the wall to follow after him. He called the other boy who seemed heading right to the gym's entrance.

"If you want to leave now; it's better to don't take the main route. You might run into them. And I'm sure you know more than one hidden ways to sneak out of our old school."

Haizaki looked back over his shoulder, while smirking as taking that as a compliment.

"You bet~?"

Akashi stood in his new place while looking at the boy who was heading out of there silently. But when he reached at the door without turning back he called out.

"See you at summer, Akashi... And thank you."

When saying the last part his voice was more like a murmur, maybe hoping that his gratitude was just heard by himself and was buried inside of his proud heart. After his leave Akashi hummed to himself.

"Don't spoil it… I owed you after all."

…

…

When he reached to the main gate, there was that tan boy leaning back on the wall while looking around mindlessly and apparently whistling a song. When the bluenette saw his old schoolmate was coming his way, he tore away from the wall to take some steps towards him. Not looking straight at the boy who was heading towards the gate, he heard him that said.

"You waited."

There were just some steps between them, when he answered coldly.

"Of course I did."

Akashi knew if he reaches him, he will just turn around and leave, expecting him to follow after that stupid guy. So he stopped before their distance could decrease more than that. With that Aomine looked up at him in a confused manner eventually. The red hair boy stared at him silently, before asking in a superior tone which was demanding for a direct answer.

"Didn't I tell you that I can take care of myself?"

The bluenette stared back at him silently, when the corner of his lips twitched in annoyance. He looked away another time while saying.

"Tch, that doesn't matter."

Akashi sighed exhaustively, while he started walking again to pass by the other boy. He though that Aomine could be really stubborn and hopeless in times like that, so there was no reason to argue with him more than that. Hopefully Haizaki had fled from another way already and probably was out of the school by then. Aomine, who was following after Akashi seemed a little bit down even then. If one considered his situation then it would be completely natural. Akashi was keeping him in the dark, when he had to claw over the facts like... that Akashi was a proud guy to cheat on the game; or someone to deceive others like that; or fooling around with several people at the same time... But they weren't in a real relationship; neither Akashi was the most honest person on the earth. He already knew that Akashi would play with people's minds easily; actually it was his specialty. And what if there was something more between Akashi and Haizaki from their middle school? Something that he didn't knew about that all this time!

Aomine tried to soften his voice before asking in a broken tone.

"H-How did things go with -uhm- that bastard Haizaki?"

When Akashi looked back at the boy who was still walking after him towards the station, he saw that he was still holding out to look at him directly. He sighed once more, while turning back and looking forward again. But he answered the question anyway.

"He was conscious at the time you left the gym. Apparently when he had tried to skip out of the window, he had hit his head to the frame… Those sounds were from the impact. And after I checked on him… he left."

It was too brief to answer any of Aomine's questions. But he didn't could bring himself to ask things like that, when he had treated the boy that way in the same morning. So he just continued the conversation, hoping that Akashi would give him something out of his kind heart... if it existed in the first place.

"He didn't say anything? And after all the shit that he just pulled!"

Aomine couldn't see Akashi's face, but with the slight shudder of his shoulder he could guess that the boy has chuckled at that moment. Then while still walking in the way with his back to the follower boy, he said in a monotone voice.

"He keeled in front of me and sincerely apologized."

Aomine's eyes widened to the extreme level, while shouting with surprise.

"He did?!"

Akashi stopped suddenly to look back at the tan boy with disappointed look on his face. Then his voice came out raw and icy to double the effect.

"Really? Let me think that you're not stupid for some minutes, will you?"

Aomine scowled by hearing that taunting comment, when Akashi was the one who let himself to make fun of him. They both stood in their places to stare at each other in their current close stands. Aomine's frown was deepening with every second of that dormant duel. And finally it was Akashi who sighed again - actually it was becoming like again and again and again! - while finding all that pointless. Instead of heading back towards the station, he took some steps towards the bluenette who was stilled at his place looking furiously at him. Akashi's tone came out calm and respectful this time, even if it wasn't apologetic even slightly.

"He didn't. But he did something more interesting... He said that he will be on the battle to kick our asses at the Interhigh. Actually I'm pretty impressed by his determination."

And after saying that, he just turned around to continue his way heading to the bus station. But after hearing that logical explanation, Aomine felt there was a ray of hope that Akashi might tell him more stuffs. This time he followed after him in a faster pace to step next to him in no time. Then he started asking what was eating him from the inside. Despite his frown being still in place, his voice was shaking with lack of confidence from his doubts about if it was alright to ask that at such a time. But then he wasn't a coward, so a little risk wasn't something to drove him back.

"Ah- that thing- h-he was also playing around? I m-mean, back then… a-at the restaurant? And then... the h-hickey…?"

Akashi stopped suddenly to look at him with a serious visage. Of course there was no need for Aomine to know about Haizaki's rape talk! But this boy deserved some sort of explanation at that point... It wasn't like Akashi was neglecting such an important matter; and it was more like he was waiting for the right moment to clear things and giving back the taken confidence to the boy.

"Last night he sent me a text, saying that he wants to talk about something. But while we were talking, he kind of snapped and... So this bite was out of anger… not sexual attraction. And also it wasn't slightly consensual."

And before Aomine could sigh out of the relief, the last part was given to him like a hard slap on his dark cheeks. Akashi was still standing in front of the taller boy,

"But I believe he is attracted to me after all, because he said after he beat us at the summer... he's going to ask me on a date. I should really have faith in you guys to accept such a challenge. That's kind of funny!"

Akashi was chuckling by remembering Haizaki's attitude while challenging all of them. But Aomine didn't find it funny when he was thinking that it was pure madness! His mouth got opened and closed until his voice came out all stuttering and faltering.

"Y-You're not- I mean you c-can't! It's against the rules!"

Akashi put up a sadistic smile while playing clueless.

"If only our game will be dragged until the summer. And I just told you that I believe in you guys."

Aomine stared at him with a gap mouth, not believing this boy at all.

'Neither of them are exactly the point!'

Aomine didn't found the chance to say anything loud, because Akashi just asked.

"And by the way… I wanted to tell you something. Can you shift your plans to the next day?"

Aomine shock his head questionably to say in an unsure tone.

"What? Why?!"

While he was thinking 'Is he that tired of me?' in the slight trace of his beaten confidence from some moments ago. But then Akashi's reply was warm and comforting, even if his proposal seemed to be unfair at first, he had some reasons for it.

"I spent a lot of time on this game… It's not like I was left behind from my schedule; but I will appreciate it if I can have a day for myself."

He stepped forward some more to stand right in front of the other boy and look into his eyes with a amiable smile on his delicate lips. Then he continued.

"Also I let you take my time tomorrow too. Then you can have your time double… or even more if you want. After all, you stayed at my home after the dinner and it was really considerate of you. You have my gratitude for that."

Then he silenced for a short pause to look up at the boy. He saw that his words were sinking deep and the effect was already popping out on the surface. Aomine was looking at him with his lips slightly parted in a daze manner from getting such a flirt from the other boy. Then Akashi's left hand came up to sit on the bluenette's right shoulder affectionately.

Aomine just jolted away by that unexpected touch, not sure what was Akashi playing at. But then the red hair boy's fingers slid on his shoulder blade in a slow pace to get still on his collarbone in a seductive motion, while Akashi's eyes were tracing his own slender fingers not looking at the boy's face. But he was well aware that Aomine also wasn't looking at his eyes... and to put it correctly, his eyes were locked on his tempting lips. This game of seduction wasn't that long, when Akashi looked up at the boy to hunt his eyes with his wonderful orbs. A smile appeared on Akashi's wounded lips once again, when he began talking.

"And you know... all we had until now was somehow about me. We had two dates at my house; you met my father and saw my livelihood; you even came into my room. Or I should say... you even slept in my bed."

And then a smile which surly was great on his gorgeous face was playing between foxy and the most sincere thing that the other boy had ever seen from him. Aomine could hear his own heart that was beating hard in his chest, where the other boy's hand was able to sense all that scandalous motion of its muscles just by touching him some inches farther. Actually his brain's process was too messy that it was Akashi, so he definitely knew about his heartbeat and such just as simply as seducing him like that.

"That's why I want our next date to be about you. It's just fair, right? I want you share something about yourself with me... So take me to your home, or somewhere that is special to you. Tell me something about yourself that I don't know. Trust me on showing and telling me those things... like how I trusted you until now..."

Actually Aomine was so distracted by all the events that he didn't looked at this that way. Surely Akashi has let him getting close too easily. When the red hair boy noticed that the other boy has left behind the track; he stopped talking momentary. Then he smiled while getting closer to make the other boy focus only on the present moment. Then when their lips were just some inches away now, he brought up his right hand to put it on Aomine's left shoulder. Then it found its way to wind around his neck, and his artful fingers started touching the soft tippets on his nape in tender caresses. Aomine was fully back from his journey around how he was being taken care of until then, when Akashi whispered with his lips deadly close to his rivalry lover.

"I will be truly grateful if you can be yourself around me..."

Then he pulled himself up a little to plant a delicate kiss on the tan boy's lips, which was just a short and soft touch of their wounded lips. He was still dangling over the taller boy's neck, when Aomine finally managed to say something as a reply. But then he seemed competently out of it.

"Y-Yeah, that sounds n-nice."

After getting a response, both of Akashi's hands slid down in a soft motion. He smiled kindly while nodding lightly, still too close to the tan boy. Then he turned back to follow their halted trip to the station. Aomine had a pause for some seconds, but then he was walking behind the smaller boy once again. And now his mind was occupied with his former conversations.

_Honestly is good if you can be honest with yourself first._

_I want our next date to be about you._

_Show them also your good sides… That in your case I think it will be just around the basketball, right Aomine-cchi?_

_I will be truly grateful if you can be yourself around me..._

...

...

**Here is another chapter, and I hope it won't be the last... It was fun writing this until now~**

**And thanks for your reviews XD Yep, it can be great to take it slow and nice, but like I told you I'm terrible with breaks -_- But if I have to take one, it's going to be about now... But if I can sneak back (How is that working, really?!) I will update more chapters... After all, there is not much left until the blooming of their lov- Ops, my fangirlish fantasy~**

**So in the meanwhile, review and tell me how much you love this to continue ;p**


End file.
